Behind Closed Doors
by Pat-Bennett99
Summary: What happens when the Glee kids go to an old haunted hospital around Halloween? Find out- Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that I'm working on. I've always wanted to try a Glee Horror story. Hope you guys like it! I don't own the Glee characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Every year, kids wait for certain holidays. They can't wait for Spring Break and Christmas so they don't have to go to school for a few weeks, for Thanksgiving so they can eat as much as they want and spend time with their families, and for Halloween where they can get more candy then they can carry. Not only is Halloween a time for candy, but it's also a great time for kids to scare others, as well as themselves, by going to haunted locations. One of the hotspots for teenagers to go to is the Lima Tuberculosis Hospital.

No one really knows about the history of the Hospital except that it was opened on April 5th, 1911 and closed its doors in 1970. Rumors have erupted about a crazy doctor who murdered his patients in the night. Other rumors include stories of a little girl who was pushed off the top of the roof. What interested many people the most was the story of a Mortician who stuffed the dead bodies in the walls and the ghosts of those dead haunt the halls. Paranormal investigators have gone to the hospital and have yet to find anything. However, that didn't stop the Glee kids from going…

* * *

"Halloween! You know what that means!" Mr. Shuester said cheerfully as he walked into the room.

"That I get to dress up like a slut?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Brittany screamed with excitement.

"What? No, well yes, but aren't you too old to go trick-or-treating?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Mr. Shue, you're never too old to go trick-or-treating." Brittany said with a grin.

"Fair enough, but come on guys. What's great about Halloween?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Pumpkins?" Finn asked.

"Horror stories." Puck said with a grin.

"You're getting there. How about music?" Mr. Shuester said with a laugh.

"Music?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, there are plenty of songs that you could sing for the occasion. For example, Michael Jackson sang Thriller." Mr. Shuester said as he paced back and forth in the front.

The kids started to talk amongst themselves to decide what song they were going to sing.

"So who wants to present?" Mr. Shuester said with a smile as he sat down.

"I'll go first." Puck said as he stood up and walked to the front.

The music started and Puck started getting into it.

_I can't escape this hell__  
__So many times I've tried__  
__But I'm still caged inside__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal__  
__(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself__  
__(I can't escape myself)__  
__So many times I've lied__  
__(So many times I've lied)__  
__But there's still rage inside__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself__  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare__  
__I can't escape this hell_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal__  
__(This animal I have become)_

Puck finished singing and sat down, while everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well done, Puck. I'm glad you're going for the creepy songs. Alright, who's next?" Mr. Shuester said with a grin.

"I'll go!" Santana said as she walked up to the front.

The music started and everyone started getting shivers.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?__  
__Why do I feel like this?__  
__I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig__  
__Can't even get it started__  
__Nothing heard, nothing said__  
__Can't even speak about it__  
__All my life on my head__  
__Don't want to think about it__  
__Feels like I'm going insane__  
__Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night__  
__To come and grab you__  
__It can creep up inside you__  
__And consume you__  
__A disease of the mind__  
__It can control you__  
__It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your brake lights__  
__We're in the city of wonder__  
__Ain't gonna play nice__  
__Watch out, you might just go under__  
__Better think twice__  
__Your train of thought will be altered__  
__So if you must faulter be wise__  
__Your mind is in disturbia__  
__It's like the darkness is the light__  
__Disturbia__  
__Am I scaring you tonight__  
__Disturbia__  
__Ain't used to what you like__  
__Disturbia__  
__Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall__  
__It's like they talkin' to me__  
__Disconnectin' your call__  
__Your phone don't even ring__  
__I gotta get out__  
__Or figure this shit out__  
__It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night__  
__To come and grab you__  
__It can creep up inside you__  
__And consume you__  
__A disease of the mind__  
__It can control you__  
__I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights__  
__We're in the city of wonder__  
__Ain't gonna play nice__  
__Watch out, you might just go under__  
__Better think twice__  
__Your train of thought will be altered__  
__So if you must faulter be wise__  
__Your mind is in disturbia__  
__It's like the darkness is the light__  
__Disturbia__  
__Am I scaring you tonight__  
__Disturbia__  
__Ain't used to what you like__  
__Disturbia__  
__Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in__  
__Trying to maintain__  
__But I'm struggling__  
__You can't go, go, go__  
__I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your brake lights__  
__We're in the city of wonder__  
__Ain't gonna play nice__  
__Watch out, you might just go under__  
__Better think twice__  
__Your train of thought will be altered__  
__So if you must faulter be wise__  
__Your mind is in disturbia__  
__It's like the darkness is the light__  
__Disturbia__  
__Am I scaring you tonight__  
__Disturbia__  
__Ain't used to what you like__  
__Disturbia__  
__Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__  
_

Santana finished and smiled as everyone applauded. The bell rang as she sat down. While everyone was walking out, Puck and Finn started talking to everyone.

"Alright, so Halloween's coming up. We need something to do." Finn said.

"Well, we can go trick-or-treating." Brittany said cheerfully.

"We're too old for that! I was thinking we could party." Puck said with a grin.

"Oh I like it! A costume party?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that." Puck said with a grin.

"We could always go ghost hunting." Artie said quietly as he wheeled himself ahead of the group.

"Ghost hunting? You mean like the Ghost Busters?" Finn asked.

"To a certain extent. I mean we can go to a supposedly haunted place and check it out." Artie said.

"Hmm well do you know anywhere we could go?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, the Lima Tuberculosis Hospital. It's really close." Artie said with a grin.

"I'm not going to go to a place that's run down and hidden. I'm too pretty to die!" Mercedes said.

"That's fine. You don't have to go then. But the question is, who's throwing the Pre-gaming party?" Puck said with a laugh.

"I'll do it. My mom and Burt are on a cruise with Kurt and won't be home until the end of the month." Finn said with a grin.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Why didn't you go on that cruise?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Because I can only handle so much of Kurt. Besides, I couldn't stay away from you." Finn said as he kissed Quinn.

"Alright then. So it's settled. We're pre-gaming at Finn's and then going to the Lima Tuberculosis Hospital!" Santana said with a smile as the group walked out of the school and walked to their cars.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter! Reviews are always perfect! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter. PS- Please read Bartiefan249's stuff. **

* * *

Later that evening, while lying in his bed, Artie started to think about what it was going to be like going to the Lima Tuberculosis Hospital. He's heard rumors about it and only provoked him into going more and more. Artie was always interested in the paranormal after he slowly became addicted to the show Ghost Adventures. Every Friday night, he'd make sure to catch all of the new episodes. After awhile, he slowly started drifting off for a nap.

* * *

Artie 'woke up' walking down a long, dark hallway with Finn and Puck on his left and right. They were all holding video cameras, EVP's, and thermal cameras. Finn was whispering to Puck, as they weaved in and out of rooms.

"So what exactly happened here?" Puck asked.

"Wait, where are we again?" Finn asked, as he shined his light around.

There were a few gurneys lying around either against the wall or on the floor. The paint on the wall was slowly chipping away, showing the moldy wooden frame behind it. The ceiling panels were either close to falling off or soaked from the rain that pierced through the roof. Every so often, a ceiling light would flicker on and off, adding to the already creepy scene.

"We're in the Tuberculosis Hospital, don't you remember?" Artie whispered as he almost tripped over a gurney.

"Oh right. I forgot." Finn said with a small laugh.

"Alright, so if we're going to cover this massive building, we're going to have to split up." Puck said.

"Okay. I'll go to the basement and nursery. Finn, why don't you take the third floor and roof and Puck, take the second floor and the chapel." Artie said.

"Ah, alright." Finn said as he started walking towards the stairway.

"I'll see you later." Puck said as he followed Finn.

Artie continued to walk down the hallway until he found a stairway that went down. He avoided touching the railing, due to the rust. With every step, the darkness seemed to consume more and more of the light that illuminated from a crack in the roof above. The moonlight helped the three earlier to find to find the hospital in the first place. Artie shined his light around the dark abyss on his right and left. A strong feeling of panic and adrenaline ran through Artie's veins as he took step after step down the hall.

"Okay, so I'm walking down in the basement. This where the Mortician stuffed his bodies in the walls. I'm hoping to catch something." Artie said into his camera as he walked into the Morgue.

A silver table sat in the middle with a large light hanging above it. Artie rolled up a chair and sat down.

"I'm going to do an EVP session, while I'm down here." Artie said as he placed the recorder-like object on the table.

His heart started pumping faster and harder as Artie started feeling cold spots. The hair on his arms and neck started to stand up.

"Is anyone there? I'm not going to hurt you." Artie said out loud.

Not getting a response, he continued.

"I heard that the Mortician stuffed your bodies in the walls. Well, what if I told you I told him to do it?" Artie said, provoking the ghosts.

"_Get out…_" A voice said over the EVP.

"Do you want me gone? Well do something to me! Push me or something." Artie yelled.

"_Let's kill him…_" A girl's voice said

"_He's not who we want…_" A man's voice said shortly after.

"Show yourselves." Artie yelled.

Just as he finished, a dark shadow formed and walked from one part of the room to the other, before disappearing. Artie didn't see it, but caught it on video.

"_Leave us alone…_" One more voice said.

Artie grabbed the recorder-like object and left the Morgue to go to the Nursery. As he continued to walk down the hallway, a gurney rolled past him. Artie felt no gust of wind and figured that Finn and Puck were on their floors, so Artie started using his thermal camera. He continued to walk down the hallway, when he stopped. A head of someone peaked around one of the doors and disappeared back into the room. Artie quickly ran after it, but found nothing.

"This is great!" Artie said cheerfully as he walked towards the Nursery.

He did a short EVP session, but was quickly interrupted by moving objects. A chair sitting right across from him quickly started sliding. Toys that sat on the shelf close by started to fly off. Artie stood up in surprise, but quickly ran out of the nursery when he saw a shadow of an arm reach out at him. He booked it out of the basement and joined Puck upstairs.

* * *

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Artie said as he sat up in his bed!

He quickly climbed into his wheelchair and went down to dinner with his parents.

* * *

Finn sat in his room, thinking of something to do. He hated to admit it, but without his family, he was bored beyond comprehension. Finn quickly grabbed his phone and called Quinn to come over and hang out. Happily agreeing, she came over shortly after. The two went outside and hopped into Finn's hot tub.

"Are we really going to go to a haunted place?" Quinn asked as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Well, yeah. I mean come on, it's Halloween. We need to do something crazy for it." Finn said with a grin.

"Isn't pre-gaming enough?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

"I guess, but again, it's Halloween. What better way to spend a creepy holiday then go to a creepy hospital." Finn said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you better not leave me when we go." Quinn said as she embraced him.

"You know I won't go any where." Finn said as he kissed her.

* * *

Puck and Rachel lay next to one another, out of breath and happy. Rachel tried to say something, but couldn't find the energy. Puck sat up and started laughing.

"That was awesome." He said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"You're amazing. I'm glad you're my first…" Rachel said with a small giggle.

"_Well that was a buzz kill._" Puck said in his head as he looked down at her.

"Yeah…me too. Anyways, are you for sure going to Finn's and the hospital with us?" Puck asked.

"Of course. It's about time I branch out and do something crazy." Rachel said with a smile.

"Atta girl. Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Puck said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Alright, goodnight Puck." Rachel said cheerfully.

* * *

"I can't believe we're not going trick-or treating." Brittany said as she looked into the mirror.

"B. We're too old for that! Besides, the last time you went, a little boy followed you around, asking if you'd be his girlfriend." Santana said as she looked for something to wear in her closet.

"Oh yeah. He was a cute little boy." Brittany said.

"You're a weird person. But anyways, are you going to Finn's?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Artie. Are you going to go to the hospital though?" Brittany asked.

"Duh. I'm not afraid of ghosts." Santana said with a laugh.

"Oh…yeah, me neither." Brittany said with a fake smile.

"_At least Artie will be there to protect me._" Brittany said in her head.

"Good, now let's get you home. My dad's still mad about you staying here for the past 3 days." Santana said with a grin.

"Well it's not my fault my mom's dating again. Her boyfriend's creepy." Brittany said with a laugh as she followed Santana out of her room.

**

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and for making this story one of your favorites and alerts! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Finn and Puck were finalizing the plans for their party. Brittany and Artie were talking about their past Halloweens and how Brittany was still disappointed they weren't going trick-or-treating that year. Santana pretended to pay attention Sam, who was telling her about how he went to Utah over the summer. Quinn and Rachel were talking about something, while Lauren and Mercedes were talking about who they thought were the cutest boys in the Glee club. Tina and Mike just sat there and awkwardly looked around.

"Alright you crazy kids, so have the rest of you decided on what songs you were going to sing?" Mr. Shuester asked cheerfully as he walked into the Glee room.

"Artie and I will go. We've got a pretty good song for the occasion." Finn said as he and Artie went to the front.

"Well good. The floor's yours." Mr. Shuester said with a smile as he took a seat.

Artie grabbed his guitar and started playing the intro as everyone started getting into it.

**Finn**  
The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

**Both**  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

**Artie**  
My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

**Both**  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

**Finn**  
It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

**Both**  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

**Both**  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

**Both**  
I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Artie finished playing as everyone rose and applauded.

* * *

"Wow, interesting song, you guys." Mr. Shuester said with a laugh.

"Dude! That was bad ass!" Puck said to Artie as he high fived him.

"What can I say? Give me an electric guitar and magic happens." Artie said with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. That was good, but surely one of our lovely ladies can top that." Mr. Shuester said with a grin.

"Quinn and I have something." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Go ahead ladies." Mr. Shuester said with a smile.

The music started and everyone started to dance.

_

* * *

Off with your head__  
__Dance 'til you're dead__  
__Heads will roll__  
__Heads will roll__  
__Heads will roll__  
__On the floor__  
_

_Glitter on the wet streets__  
__Silver over everything__  
__The river's all wet__  
__You're all chrome_

_Dripping with alchemy__  
__Shiver stop shivering__  
__The glitter's all wet__  
__You're all chrome_

_The men cry out__  
__The girls cry out__  
__The men cry out__  
__The girls cry out__  
__The men cry out__  
__Oh no_

_The men cry out__  
__The girls cry out__  
__The men cry out__  
__The girls cry out__  
__The men cry out__  
__Oh no_

_Off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance 'til you're dead (dead)__  
__Heads will roll__  
__Heads will roll__  
__Heads will roll__  
__On the floor_

_Looking glass__  
__Take the past__  
__Shut your eyes__  
__You realize_

_Looking glass__  
__Take the past__  
__Shut your eyes__  
__You realize_

_Glitter on the wet streets__  
__Silver over everything__  
__The glitter's all wet__  
__You're all chrome__  
__You're all chrome_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

_Off, off, off with your head__  
__Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead_

* * *

"I still like Finn and Artie's song better." Puck said under his breath as the song ended.

"I think we have a new winner." Mr. Shuester said as the bell rang.

Everyone filed out of the room, except for Artie and Brittany. While Artie was packing up his stuff, Brittany walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Artie asked with a smile.

"For not judging me because I still want to go trick-or-treating." Brittany said with a grin as she plopped onto his lap.

"Why would I judge you? I mean come on, we all trick-or-treated at one point in our lives." Artie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. So I was wondering, do you want to go to Finn's party with me?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Of course I will. Does this mean you're going with us?" Artie asked with a smile as he wheeled him and Brittany out of the room.

"Yeah of course, only if you promise to be next to me so I have someone to hold my hand." Brittany said with a giggle as the two caught up with the group.

"You know I will, babe." Artie whispered in her ear.

* * *

"So tomorrow night at my house and we'll go to the Tuberculosis hospital after, alright? Puck's bringing the booze." Finn said as he opened the doors going outside.

"Damn straight, bro." Puck said with a grin.

"This is going to be sick! Can we go to the hospital around midnight?" Sam asked from behind everyone.

"That's the idea there smart one." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Sam said as he left the group and walked towards his car.

"You need to break up with him. Sam's cramping your style." Puck said with a laugh.

"He's right. I mean, look at him." Quinn said as she pointed at Sam, who waved to Santana.

"Oh God, help me." Santana said as she buried her head in her hands as she walked to her car.

"That girl is screwed." Finn said with a laugh as he put his arm around Quinn and started to walk to his car.

Artie and Brittany laughed in agreement as they followed everyone else. Artie rode back to his house with Brittany, who stayed for a little. The two wanted to get into the Halloween spirit some more, so they watched The Grudge until Brittany was called home. Giving Artie a goodbye kiss, she ran out of his house and drove home.

"_Damn, I'm lucky to have a girl like her._" Artie thought to himself as he watched the rest of the movie.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Reviews are always perfect! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

* * *

The anticipation for the end of the day was murder on everyone. They were mere hours from having the greatest night of their lives and yet, so far. The group waited in Glee for that final bell to ring so they could leave. Mr. Shuester has been talking about their chances in Sectionals for about an hour and didn't seem to notice that his kids weren't paying attention. Finally the bell rang, and immediately the Glee kids stampeded out of the room and down the halls, yelling with excitement for their party that night. The kids ran to their cars and drove out of the parking lot and headed for home.

* * *

Santana quickly pulled into her driveway and sprinted inside to try to find an outfit to wear that night. She tore her closet apart until she found what she wanted to wear. Santana held up her red silk devil's outfit in front of her as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Oh damn. I look sexy." Santana said with a grin as she laid the outfit on her bed.

She went back into her closet and continued to look for stuff to go along with her outfit, until Quinn called her. Shocked by this, Santana answered her phone.

"Hey Q. What's up?" She asked.

"Not much, just trying to decide what to wear for tonight. What are you wearing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going as a devil. I've got my outfit all laid out and everything." Santana said cheerfully.

"Hmm a devil? Cute! I should go as an angel then." Quinn said with a laugh.

"_Because God knows you're not one in real life._" Santana said in her head.

"Oh that'd be awesome! I have to go though. I'll see you tonight." Santana said as she hung up.

* * *

Other then Santana and Quinn, no one felt the need to dress up. Brittany quickly got out of her clothes from school and changed into something more suiting for the party. She threw on some tight pants and a white tank top, revealing her black bra underneath. Satisfied with her outfit, Brittany grabbed a jacket and headed over to Artie's, who was debating on what sweater he'd wear.

Puck changed into some jeans and a hooded sweat shirt. After loading himself with body spray, he drove over to Lauren's, who was waiting for him out in the front. Puck had all of the booze in the back of his car already. Sam couldn't decide what to wear. He tried on everything that he thought Santana would like. After finally picking his outfit, he gelled his hair and left. Mike waited for Tina at her house while she got ready. He waited patiently as her dad glared at him. Finally ready, Tina ran down the stairs and grabbed Mike's hand, pulling him outside and to his car. The two of them stopped by Mercedes' to see if she was going. Mercedes was too sick to go out that night.

* * *

Rachel didn't stop at home before going to Finn's. She was already ready, so she went to Finn's and helped him set up. It was the first time they've been alone together since they had their fight about her cheating on him. After several minutes of silence, Rachel broke the tension.

"Finn, can we talk again? It's been weeks." Rachel said as she looked over at him.

"Talk about what? You cheated on me. In case you forgot, we weren't together when Santana and I did it. Besides, I'm with Quinn again." Finn said as he finished placing some chairs.

"But, I didn't mean to. I just thought-" Rachel tried to say but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Finn looked at her and walked down the hallway, opening his front door. Everyone started to file in. Puck was the last to come in, as he carried in the beer. He had two 24 packs of Bud Light, two bottles of vodka, and a few other assorted liquors and alcohol.

"Let's get fucked up!" Puck said as he opened a can of beer and started chugging it.

Almost instantly, everyone started drinking, except for Sam and Rachel. Sam wanted to be the good guy and be the designated driver to the hospital, while Rachel was too upset to drink. She volunteered to be the other designated driver. Santana and Quinn were the first to become drunk, as they started bitching at each other for dressing like a slut. Finn and Puck were playing against Mike and Lauren in a game of Beer Pong, while Brittany and Artie disappeared somewhere in Finn's house. Tina, Sam, and Rachel went upstairs and started talking about life and their relationship problems.

* * *

"You know, I've tried so hard to fix things with Finn and me, but no matter what, nothing seems to work." Rachel said as she let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to worry about having a girlfriend who hates you for no reason." Sam said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I have you both beat. Mike and I…we don't see eye to eye anymore. We've gone to Asian Couples Counseling, but nothing seems to work." Tina said.

"What's wrong with us? We're attractive people, damnit!" Sam said as he slammed his fist on the table, which startled the girls.

"You're damn right we are! Who needs them anyways?" Rachel said with a grin.

"What are you two talking about?" Tina asked.

"We don't need the rest of them to have fun." Sam said with a laugh.

"If you're talking about having a three-some, no thank you." Tina said as she threw her hands up.

"What? No! Where the Hell did you get that from?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere. Never mind." Tina said as she put her head on the table.

* * *

"Puck! What the Hell? You suck!" Finn said with a laugh as he drank the last of the beer for Beer Pong.

"Shut it! I carried this team!" Puck said with a grin as he watched Mike fall from Lauren's chest bump.

After playing for a few hours, everyone was way to drunk to play anymore. Quinn and Finn collapsed on the couch for a little, while Puck and Lauren fell on the floor. Mike laid on the table, while Santana sat on a chair. Rachel, Sam, and Tina were still talking upstairs, while Brittany and Artie were still nowhere to be found.

* * *

After waiting a few more minutes, Sam and Rachel collected everyone up and brought them upstairs, while Tina searched for Brittany and Artie. She looked in room after room until she found a closed door. Knocking first, Tina opened it and gasped. Brittany and Artie were having sex.

"Tina! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Artie said as he quickly covered himself up.

"I did! No one answered." Tina said as she covered her eyes.

"Well, leave so we can get dressed!" Brittany yelled as she quickly put her bra and underwear on.

"Alright, well come down stairs when you're done. Everyone's leaving for the hospital." Tina said as she continued not to look and walked out of the room, almost colliding with the door.

Brittany and Artie quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, where everyone was stumbling out the door and headed toward Sam and Rachel's cars. Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Artie rode with Rachel, as Puck, Lauren, Santana, Mike, and Tina rode with Sam. It was already 11 o'clock when they left. The hospital was about a 15 minute drive from Finn's.

**

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'd just like to say that I combined the haunting of the Lima Tuberculosis Hospital with another haunted place called Lick Road near Cincinnati. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two cars turned down a dark stretch of road that eventually ended with a cul-de-sac. There were only a few houses on this road and 2 street lights. Darkness filled the area to the point where it was hard to see anything a head of them. After a half of a mile, the cars pulled into the cul-de-sac, located next to an open field with tall grass surrounded by woods.

* * *

"Holy shit! Are you sure we're at the right place?" Sam said as he got out of the car and looked around.

"Yeah, are you scared already?" Finn asked with a laugh as he stumbled out of Rachel's car.

"Who? Me? Hell no. Let's go." Sam said as he locked his car.

"Artie, will you hold my hand?" Brittany asked as she began to shake.

"Of course, baby. Don't be scared. I'm here." Artie said with a smile.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Quinn said with a smile, as she locked her arms with Finn's.

"Get a room." Santana said with a smile as she walked next to Puck and Lauren.

"We did, until Tina walked in." Brittany said with a laugh as they walked down the field.

* * *

The sound of crickets filled the cold air. The moonlight hit the tall grass in such a way that it made it look like everyone was walking in fog. As they approached the woods, Artie told them about a bridge that they'd be crossing and how rumor had it that one of the patients was shot in the head by a guard for trying to escape.

"What? No way!" Mike said in the back of the group.

"Yeah dude. Apparently, you can hear the gun shot and the screams." Artie said as they approached the bridge.

"Finn, I'm scared." Quinn said as she held him tightly.

The bridge itself was old and decrepit. It was about 20 feet or so above a small river that flowed rapidly underneath. There were some old low dangling on both sides of the bridge, which added a creepier feeling to the bridge. Slowly, the gang walked across, holding their lovers closely as they started to get more scared.

"So aside from this creepy ass bridge, what's the story about the hospital?" Puck asked with a grin, hiding the fact that he was scared.

"Good question. Well, there a few stories that have been going around. One story is that there was a crazy doctor who would murder his patients in the middle of the night. Another story is that there was this really young girl, who was playing on top of the roof that was pushed off by someone. The last story that I've heard was that the Mortician would stuff the dead bodies in the walls." Artie said as they walked up a trail just outside of the hospital.

"There was a magician?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"No, baby. A Mortician, not magician. This person dealt with dead people." Artie said as he smiled at Brittany.

"Oh…ew!" Brittany shrieked as she thought about that.

"Artie, that's some fucked up shit!" Finn said with a laugh as they made it to the hospital.

* * *

The hospital was rather large. It had three floors and built into a hillside. Most of the windows were either boarded up or had no glass. The group could tell where people tried to renovate the building throughout the years, which made Rachel laugh as she pointed out the differences. Most of the doors were rusted or tagged with graffiti.

"This is going to be legit!" Lauren said as she ripped open one of the doors.

"God I love you!" Puck said with a laugh as he walked in.

Everyone pilled into the lobby of the hospital, except for Finn and Quinn, who disappeared from the group. Looking around the lobby, they could see moldy ceiling panels either hanging on by a thread or laying on the floor. Gurneys were lying all over the place.

"_Fuck, this is just like my dream!_" Artie said in his head as he began to sweat with fear.

"Alright, let's split up. Brittany, Artie, Lauren, Santana and I will go one way. Sam, Rachel, Tina, Mike and…wait, where's Finn and Quinn?" Puck asked as he looked around.

"Who cares? Let's just go!" Santana said as she walked behind Brittany and Artie, who were already heading down one of the hallways.

"We'll meet back here later. Call us if you find anything." Rachel yelled to the others as she watched the other group vanish around a corner.

"This is one fucked up place." Sam said as he walked next to Rachel down the hallway.

"You're telling me! You know, I love anime and they have some messed up stuff, but that's nothing compared to this." Tina said as she held Mike's hand tightly.

"_Enough with the anime shit._" Mike said in his head.

The four of them walked up the flights of stairs and went to the roof, hoping to find something about the girl. What they found was Finn and Quinn making out against the wall below them.

"_Damn Quinn has to have everything, doesn't she?_ _Well the Hell with that! I don't need Finn. Quinn can have him!_" Rachel said to herself as she wrapped her arm around Sam's

Sam looked at Rachel and smiled. The four of them sat on the rooftop, asking questions to the girl, trying to get some evidence of something. After waiting for thirty minutes and nothing, they walked back into the hospital and continued to look around.

* * *

"I love you." Quinn said as she looked Finn in the eyes.

She leaned in and continued to kiss Finn passionately as he pressed her against the wall.

"I love you too." Finn said with a smile.

After making out for another ten minutes or so, they sat down under the moonlight. Finn put his arm around Quinn as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Quinn asked after breaking the silence.

"Do I? I'm not sure. I'm freaked out enough from everything that Artie told us." Finn said with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't forget to mention everything we've passed just to get here." Quinn said as she snuggled closer.

"Aw, well it's not that scary." Finn said with a smile.

Just as Quinn was about to answer, they both heard a loud bone-curling scream coming from the bridge. Quinn's tan skin quickly turned pale as she looked up at Finn, who looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"What the fuck was that?" Quinn asked as she stood up.

"I don't know. It sounded like a woman." Finn said as he walked down the trail.

"Finn Hudson! Where the hell are you going?" Quinn demanded.

"If a woman's hurt, I'm not just going to let her suffer." Finn said as he walked towards the bridge.

"But…but…" Quinn tried to say.

Finn slowly crept down the trail, calling out to whoever was in pain. After getting no response, he finally made it to the bridge. Looking around, he saw nothing. As Finn turned and headed back to Quinn, he caught what he thought was a figure standing in the middle of the bridge from the corner of his eye.

"AHHHHH!" Finn screamed as he ran back to Quinn.

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn shrieked as she watched Finn sprint towards her.

"Gho…gho…ghost!" Finn said as he picked Quinn up and carried her into the hospital.

"You saw a ghost?" Quinn asked as she calmed down.

"Yeah, on the bridge!" Finn said as he caught his breath.

"You're so full of it!" Quinn said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"So where are we anyways?" Puck asked as they walked down a hallway.

"I don't know, but it's creepy as hell down here!" Santana said as she locked her arms with him and Brittany.

"The morgues straight ahead." Lauren said as she walked in front of everyone.

"Artie, I'm scared." Brittany said as she climbed onto his lap.

"I've got you babe. Don't worry." He said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Again, you two need to get a room." Santana said with a smile.

The group started walking down towards the morgue when Puck heard a crashing sound coming from behind them.

"Hello? Sam? Mike? Finn? Is that you?" Puck asked as he began to shake.

"What is it, Puck?" Lauren asked as she stopped.

"You guys didn't hear that crashing sound?" Puck asked as he looked at the others.

"No, we didn't. Are you trying to scare us?" Brittany asked as she glared at him.

"What? No, I'm serious. I heard a crashing noise coming from down the hall." Puck said.

Shrugging it off, the group continued to walk down the hall. Puck would periodically look back, hoping to catch a shadow figure or something. When he couldn't, he finally calmed down. The group walked into the morgue and almost instantly felt depressed.

"Ah, this place…I hate it!" Santana said as she looked around.

"You're telling me. Imagine if you were the Mortician, dealing with hundreds of bodies." Artie said.

"Can we get out of here? This place is freaking me out." Brittany said as she looked at Artie.

"Yeah, let's go to the Nursery." Artie said with a smile.

"_Damn, this is really like my dream. Minus the EVP of course._" He said in his head.

As they walked into the Nursery, everyone went pale once they heard the laughing of little kids. Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs as she and Santana sprinted out of the basement and up the stairs. Lauren picked Puck up and carried him upstairs as she fled with terror, leaving Artie all alone. He quickly wheeled himself up stairs and followed everyone to the lobby, where they met up with Finn and Quinn.

* * *

"Are you guys alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Quinn said with a laugh as she watched everyone collect themselves.

"I don't want to talk about it." Puck said as he caught his breath.

"We just heard little kids laughing in the Nursery and these four left me all alone down there." Artie said with a grin.

"You guys left Artie? Man, not cool." Finn said with a laugh.

They all apologized to Artie, but quickly changed focus towards Finn and Quinn. Finn told them what he and Quinn heard and then what Finn saw on the bridge. Everyone started shaking at the thought of hearing a scream on the bridge. After waiting a few minutes, the group re-united with Sam's group, who didn't have an eventful night like the others did.

"Let's go home! This place is freaking the fuck out of me!" Quinn said as she grabbed Finn's hand as everyone started walking back towards the bridge.

"Can we come back?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Girl, are you crazy?" Santana asked with a grin.

"What? This was really fun!" Brittany said with a smile as she pushed Artie across the bridge.

"Yeah, I want to come back. We didn't get anything." Sam said with a smile as he held Rachel's hand.

"I'll come back. But if we do, we're coming back prepared and with some equipment." Puck said with a grin.

"Agreed. I have some stuff we can use." Artie said with a laugh as the group started walking into the field and towards their car.

"Then it's settled. We're coming back!" Finn said with a smile.

**

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Everyone returned back to Finn's house for the night. Santana and Quinn changed into their normal clothes and rejoined everyone in Finn's basement. Sam and Rachel were cuddling on one of the chairs, laughing because everyone was still shaken up. Mike and Tina fell asleep together in one of the corners, while Lauren and Puck passed out on the floor.

"Is anyone else scared shitless still?" Finn asked with a laugh as he put his arm around Quinn as she sat down next to him.

"I am, mostly because everyone left me down in the Nursery by myself though." Artie said as he sat on the floor, cuddling with Brittany.

"Geezle, Blue Tooth. Let it go already. You're still alive, aren't you?" Santana said as she pulled a blanket over her.

"I still can't believe you guys did that to him." Quinn said with a laugh.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, babe." Brittany said as she embraced him tightly.

"Aw, it's alright you guys. Next time though, we're staying down there, no matter what." Artie said with a grin.

"I just can't believe everything that's happened. I mean, I didn't believe in ghosts until tonight. My adrenaline's still pumping." Finn said as he watched his hand shake.

"How do you think I feel when I see you coming out of the woods, screaming your heart out?" Quinn asked with a laugh as she continued nestled with Finn.

"I'm sorry! After that scream, I just had to make sure no one was hurt. I didn't think I'd see a ghost!" Finn said as he shook a little just thinking about what he saw.

"Yeah, tell me about what you saw again." Artie said as he rubbed Brittany's arm as she started falling asleep.

"Okay, so Quinn and I were making out, right? And as we started talking, we heard this really loud scream coming from the bridge. I had to check it out. No one answered when I called out, so I turned around and started to walk back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing in the middle of the bridge. I sprinted back up to Quinn." Finn said.

"Did you see what the figure looked like?" Santana asked as she sat up in the chair.

"Sort of. I could tell it was a woman, but that was about it." Finn said as he shrugged.

After talking for a little bit longer, everyone started falling asleep. Santana moved down to the floor fell asleep next to Artie, while Brittany was on the other side. Quinn fell asleep on top of Finn, after he repositioned himself so he was lying down on the couch. Rachel and Sam went upstairs and fell asleep on Finn's couch in his family room. Finn was the last one to fall asleep.

* * *

He 'woke up' outside of the hospital with Quinn, just like earlier. They started talking about random things, from them going to college together to Quinn being sorry about cheating on him with Puck. After awhile, Finn heard the hair-raising scream coming from the bridge again.

"Finn, don't go." Quinn called out to him as he walked towards the bridge.

Not hearing her, Finn walked down the trail towards the bridge. He could feel the cold Ohio air hit his face as he approached the old bridge.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Finn asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

He expected to see a woman crying in pain on top. When he couldn't find any sign of somebody, Finn looked over the railing at the rushing water underneath.

"Hmm guess no one's here." Finn said as he looked around the woods.

Just as he finished talking, a higher pitched, blood-curdling scream came right next to him. Finn was too afraid to run as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the bridge. He slowly turned to see an apparation of a woman standing only a few feet away from him. She wore a white patient's gown and sandals. The woman was extremely pale and had cuts all over her arms and legs. Her head was draped towards the ground.

"Hel..hello?" Finn asked as he tried to take a step back.

The woman stood there in silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked, again taking a step back.

The woman's head shot back, revealing her face. Her lips were purple and cracked. Sores covered her cheeks and chin. The woman's eyes were as black as the night. Finn started to scream as she reached out to him. As she was mere inches away from him, a gun shot could be heard. A small hole opened in the woman's forehead and blood started dripping. However, it wasn't red blood, but black. As the woman fell to her needs, she let out another blood-curdling scream and vanished into the night.

* * *

Finn screamed as he sat up on the couch, startling everyone in the room. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around to see where he was.

"Finn, why the fuck did you just scream?" Puck asked as he rolled over and looked at him.

"I just had the scariest dream in my life." Finn said as he sat up on the couch.

"Dude, you made me wake up from having an amazing dream with Rachel." Sam whispered so he didn't wake up Rachel, who seemed oblivious to what was happening.

"Oh get over it, Trouty mouth." Santana said with a laugh as she pulled the blanket over her again.

"Are you alright, baby? You look like you just saw a ghost." Quinn said, not knowing about his dream.

Finn started to laugh as he told her about his nightmare. She quickly pulled the blanket over her head as she rested her head on Finn's chest and tried to block out what she just heard.

"Dude that's messed up." Artie said as he looked up at him.

"You're telling me! I just came face to face with a ghost." Finn said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't scream like that again." Artie said with a laugh as cuddled with Brittany again.

* * *

Everyone fell back asleep again and didn't wake up until noon the next day. With the exception of Sam, Rachel, and Tina, everyone else had somewhat of a hang over. Brittany and Santana spent a majority of the afternoon puking in the bathroom, while Quinn and Finn fought to stay awake. Artie, Mike, Puck, and Lauren only suffered massive headaches. Finding the strength to move, everyone started leaving. Quinn and Brittany stuck around and helped Finn clean up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Quinn asked as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Did I really scream that loudly?" Finn asked as he threw away some of the beer cans.

"Well, let's just say that I'm afraid to close my eyes now." Brittany said with a laugh as she straightened the furniture.

"Yeah, Finn. I can hardly hear in my left ear." Quinn said with a laugh as she threw away the cups from Beer Pong.

"Damn, I didn't think it was that bad!" Finn said with a grin.

The three of them finished cleaning up and continued to talk for awhile, until Brittany was called home by her mom. Finn walked Quinn and Brittany to their cars, thanking them for their help. He gave Quinn a goodbye kiss as she began to back out of his driveway. Finn smiled as he watched her drive down his street. However, he started to shake as he started to think about his nightmare.

"_That was just fucked up._" Finn said as he walked back inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!.**

* * *

The weekend went fast for the Glee kids, as they continued to think about what happened at the hospital. On Monday, they couldn't wait to talk about how they felt. Artie and Finn began to plan for when they go back on Friday. Artie told him about how he could get some cheap and effective equipment. Finn happily agreed as they continued to talk. Puck and Lauren pretended that they weren't scared and said how they'd go back just to make fun of how lame it was. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany shivered at the thought of going back, but were eager to finally catch something.

"Do you think if we caught something on camera, that we'll be rich?" Santana asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know. I'm more worried about what will happen if one of us is left alone." Brittany said with a shiver.

"Don't worry. No one's going to be left alone. Not after what happened on Friday." Quinn said as she looked at Finn as she passed by.

Finn gave her a heart-warming smile as he looked back at Artie and continued to talk.

"Yeah, I still don't know what's scarier…Finn screaming or hearing the kids' laughter." Santana said with a laugh.

The other two shrugged their shoulders as they walked into class and took their seats. Finn and Artie came in shortly after. After class started, Artie wrote Quinn, Brittany, and Santana a note, asking if they were going to go back with them on Halloween. Quinn and Santana both said yes, while Brittany was a little bit hesitant.

"Baby, come on. It's not going to be the same without you there. Besides, you said you'd go back on Friday." Artie whispered with a smile.

"Okay, fine. I'll go, but you're not going to be more then a few feet away from me." Brittany said with a grin.

"I won't. I promise." Artie said softly as he turned back around.

* * *

After a few more class periods, the group went to lunch, where they told Mercedes everything that happened. At first, she didn't believe them, but after looking at everyone's expression and seeing how none of them laughed a long with her, Mercedes bought what happened.

"Alright alright, so let's say I do believe you guys. Do you have any proof of what you guys found?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

"No, but why would all of us lie about this?" Finn asked as he looked at her.

"Well technically we didn't catch anything." Sam said with a laugh as he put his arm around Rachel.

"I'm glad we didn't. I didn't want to pee myself." Mike said with a grin as he rested his on the table.

"That's because you're a pussy." Puck said with a laugh.

"Shut it." Sam said as he shot a look at Puck.

Ever since Sam and Rachel began dating, he's turned into a whole different person. He went from being that pretty boy to a total douche and everyone noticed it, except for Rachel.

"Anyways, so are you guys coming with us this Friday?" Finn asked, breaking the tension.

"Hell yeah, I'll be there." Mike said without hesitation.

"Yeah, I guess we'll go too." Rachel said with a smile as she kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Great. And what about you, Mercedes?" Artie asked.

"Oh there's no way in Hell I'm missing this. I'll be there." She said with a laugh.

"Then it's settled then. We're going back. I'm pumped for this!" Finn said as he stood up.

"Yeah and I'll buy some equipment that we can use. Does anyone have any extra video cameras?" Artie asked.

"I have two somewhere. I'll look when I get home." Lauren said as the bell rang.

The group all walked into Glee together and took their usual seats. Mr. Shuester cheerfully walked into the room and asked who would be first to continue their songs for the season. Rachel volunteered to go first, with the help of Sam. She took the floor and the music started playing.

**

* * *

Rachel**

My past has followed me and  
I just can't get away  
I'm not the same as I was  
Leaving my disarray

**Sam**  
Take me just as I am  
I'm broken down  
Pull me into Your arms  
I'm hanging on to every word

**Both**  
Save me from losing myself  
I'm hanging on by a thread  
Can You see who I am  
Underneath my scars?  
I'm afraid to fall  
So I'm holding on to

You know I won't let go  
I'm hanging on by a thread

**Rachel**  
I still can hardly believe  
The person I once was  
I'm trying so hard to change  
Help me work through my flaws

**Sam**  
Take me just as I am  
I'm calling out  
Pull me into Your arms  
I'm hanging on to every breath

**Both**

Save me from losing myself  
I'm hanging on by a thread  
Can You see who I am  
Underneath my scars?  
I'm afraid to fall  
So I'm holding on to

You know I won't let go

I'm hanging on by a thread

**Rachel**  
I'll never need  
I'll never want  
With You with me  
I'm so complete  
I'll never run  
I'll never hide  
With You right here I'm safe inside

**Both**

Save me from losing myself  
I'm hanging on by a thread  
Can You see who I am  
Underneath my scars?  
I'm afraid to fall  
So I'm holding on to

You know I won't let go  
I'm hanging on by a thread

* * *

"That wasn't very Halloweenish." Artie said with a laugh as he put his arm around Brittany.

"He's right, you two. We said for Halloween songs." Mr. Shuester said.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue." Sam said as he sat next to Rachel.

"Alright then. Who's next?" Mr. Shuester asked with a smile.

"I'll go." Mike said as he walked up to the stage.

This was Mike's first solo opportunity since he auditioned the year before. Sweat started rolling down his face as he started to sing.

_

* * *

In the night I sit alone__  
__Lifeless to the world I know__  
__Faith loss long ago__  
__In this graveyard I'm calling home__  
__Carved into the stone__  
__A diary of broken bones and__  
__Words I should've known_

_But this grave's too deep to ever make it up__  
__I'd do anything, anything__  
__Just to feel like I could reach the ground__  
__I'd do anything, anything now__  
__To spread these wings somehow__  
__I scream these words so loud__  
__But they never make a sound_

_I'm alive__  
__But I'm barely breathing now__  
__So place my heart under the ground__  
__Lay me down__  
__I'm alive__  
__But I'm barely breathing now__  
__So drag my lungs into the ground__  
__Lay me down_

_In the night I sit alone__  
__The stars rain on the world below__  
__Beg me to explode__  
__But these dreams I keep are nowhere to be found__  
__I'd do anything, anything just to stop__  
__This weight from pressing down__  
__I'd do anything anything now__  
__To spread these wings somehow__  
__I scream these words so loud__  
__But they never make a sound_

_I'm alive__  
__But I'm barely breathing now__  
__So place my heart under the ground__  
__Lay me down__  
__I'm alive__  
__But I'm barely breathing now__  
__So drag my lungs into the ground__  
__Lay me down_

_Deep enough so that I'll never feel again__  
__Far beneath any chance at breaking skin__  
__I'm giving in__  
__All the promise of smiles and happiness__  
__That's a dream I'm not willing to admit__  
__I'm not ready yet__  
__To face regret__  
__No I'm not ready yet__  
__I'm not ready yet__  
__No..__  
__No..__  
__No.._

_I'd do anything now__  
__So spread these wings somehow__  
__I scream these words so loud__  
__But they never make a sound_

_I'm alive__  
__But I'm barely breathing now__  
__So place my heart under the ground__  
__Lay me down__  
__I'm alive__  
__But I'm barely breathing now__  
__Tread my lungs into the ground__  
__Lay me down__  
_

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Well done, Mike!" Mr. Shuester said with a smile as he walked up to the front.

Everyone started applauding Mike as the bell rang. The room cleared out as everyone quickly darted to their cars to go look for supplies for their Friday trip back to the hospital.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been a few days since I updated. It's been a weird weekend. Anyways, so I updated. Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Over the next week, the Glee kids eagerly prepared for their second trip back to the hospital. Puck ordered a ton of recorders, while Artie got a sweet deal on cheap video cameras. Everyone met at the lunch table again that Friday and started talking about what was going to happen. Puck walked in a little late and took a seat next to Lauren.

"Alright, so what's going to happen?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Easy there killer. I still have the house to myself again, so we can have another party if you guys want." Finn said with a laugh.

"Wait. Doesn't your mom and the Hummels' come home tonight or tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she looked at him.

"Naw, they're stuck in the Bahamas because of a nasty storm. They won't be back for a few more days." Finn said with a smile

"Awesome, well not awesome about them being stuck in the Bahamas but awesome because we can party!" Brittany said with a smile as she leaned her head on Artie's shoulder.

"Hell yeah! Puck, do you have the alcohol again?" Santana asked as she looked over to him.

Puck wasn't paying attention. He was texting someone on his phone.

"Puck!" Santana said as she slapped the table to get his attention.

"What?" Puck asked as he looked up.

"Do you have the alcohol?" Finn asked with laugh.

"Yeah, I've got that covered. Don't worry. But listen, can someone else come with us to the hospital?" He asked.

"Sure, who do you want to bring?" Artie asked with a smile.

"Matt. We haven't seen him in awhile and he misses you all." Puck said as he slid his phone into the middle of the table for everyone to read Matt's texts.

"Who's Matt?" Lauren asked as she grabbed his phone.

"Who's Matt? Who are you? Matt was one of my best friends." Finn said as he stood up.

"Calm down, Hudson. I was kidding. I remember Matt." Lauren said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he can come! I miss that kid." Quinn said with a smile as the bell rung.

* * *

Everyone continued to talk as they walked into Glee, where Mr. Shuester was talking to Sue Sylvester about something. They grabbed their seats and waited for the two to stop talking. Mr. Shuester was angry about something, while Sue just smiled at him. Finally, she left and Mr. Shuester looked the kids.

"You guys went to the Tuberculosis Hospital?" Mr. Shuester asked as he glared at the kids.

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Puck said with a smile.

"No, no it's not. You don't realize how much trouble you could've been in!" Mr. Shuester said.

"What do you mean? No one goes up there." Finn said as he looked at him.

"No, but the police do. They saw all of you crossing the bridge. By the time they got there, you were already in your cars." Mr. Shuester said as he looked at the kids' expressions.

The kids whispered amongst themselves as Mr. Shuester took a seat. He rubbed his eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Alright, no more Halloween music. You guys can sing whatever you want to right now. Who's going first?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Can we go again if we already sang?" Artie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Mr. Shuester said as he let out a small smile.

"I'll go first. I haven't sung yet." Tina said with a laugh as she walked to the front.

* * *

Signaling for the music to start, Tina started to sing.

_I love the way that your heart breaks__  
__With every injustice and deadly fate__  
__Praying it all will be new__  
__And living like it all depends on you_

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__I love you please see and believe again_

_Love that you're never satisfied__  
__With face value wisdom and happy lies__  
__You take what they say and go back and cry__  
__You're so close to me that you nearly died_

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__I love you please see and believe again_

_They don't have to understand you__  
__Be still__  
__Wait and know I understand you__  
__Be still__  
__Be still__  
__Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__The floodgates are breaking and pouring out_

_Here you are down on your knees__  
__Trying to find air to breathe__  
__Right where I want you to be again__  
__I love you please see and believe again_

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__Right where I want you to be again__  
__See and believe!_

* * *

The music ended and Tina took her seat.

"So much for not being creepy." Finn said with a laugh.

"Hey, I liked that song." Lauren said with a smile.

"Alright then. Artie, you wanted to go next, so you're up." Mr. Shuester said as he lightened his mood.

* * *

Artie smiled and wheeled himself to the front. He signaled for the music to start and began to sing.

_Good morning day__  
__Sorry I'm not there__  
__But all my favourite friends__  
__Vanished in the air__  
__It's hard to fly when you can't even run__  
__Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

_If I needed someone to control me__  
__If I needed someone to hold me down__  
__I would change my direction__  
__And save myself before I__  
__If I needed someone to control me__  
__If I needed someone to push me around__  
__I would change my direction__  
__And save myself before I drown….drown_

_Good morning day__  
__Sorry you're not here__  
__All those times before__  
__We're never this unclear__  
__It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl__  
__Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_

_If I needed someone to control me__  
__If I needed someone to hold me down__  
__I would change my direction__  
__And save myself before I__  
__If I needed someone to control me__  
__If I needed someone to push me around__  
__I would change my direction__  
__And save myself before I drown_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing__  
__Drown__  
__Rolling faster than I'm breathing__  
__Drown__  
__Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

_If I needed someone to control me__  
__If I needed someone to hold me down__  
__I would change my direction__  
__And save myself before I__  
__If I needed someone to control me__  
__If I needed someone to push me around__  
__I would change my direction__  
__And save myself before I__  
__(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)__  
_

* * *

Everyone applauded both him and Tina as the bell rang. They left the room and quickly met outside.

"What the Hell is this?" Puck asked as he started getting pissed at the idea of them getting into trouble.

"I don't know, but we're still going. I don't care what the cops say." Finn said as he looked at the others.

"Yeah right. If the cops approached you, you'd pee your pants." Santana said in a sassy tone.

"Look, we've wasted way too much money on our damn equipment. We're going and that's final." Artie said in an authoritative tone.

"Damn, Bluetooth. I didn't think you had it in you to be this assertive." Santana said with a laugh as she looked down at him.

"Well I can be very assertive, thank you." Artie said with a grin.

"Yeah, he can!" Brittany said with a giggle as she climbed onto his lap.

"Anyways, we're going. Alright? Party's still going on. Puck, tell Matt to come to the party too." Finn said with a grin as he walked to his car.

Puck texted Matt as he walked to his car. Quinn went home with Brittany and Artie, while Santana drove home by herself. Tina and Mike went back to Tina's house for awhile, while Mercedes went and did some shopping for the party that night. Sam went back to Rachel's and hung out, while Lauren stayed at school for some reason.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Quinn and Brittany were busy getting ready, while Artie stayed downstairs and watched some TV. He flipped through the channel and laughed as he saw Sue Sylvester on the news. She spent her time making fun President Obama and how secretly he was a terrorist and will be the downfall of America. After a few minutes of waiting, Brittany and Quinn finished getting ready and came down stairs.

"Damn, you ladies look good!" Artie said with a grin.

"Aw you're so sweet." Brittany said with a smile as she kissed Artie.

"Aw thanks wheels. So are you two love birds ready?" Quinn asked with a laugh as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" Brittany said as she cheerfully pushed Artie after Quinn to her car.

* * *

Santana hopped into the shower and started thinking about what it'd be like to see Matt again. What troubled her the most was the fact that she never had the chance to tell him how she really felt about him. Santana continued to think for a little bit longer until she shut off the shower and got out. She quickly dried off and got dressed. Grabbing her purse, Santana left her house and headed for Finn's.

* * *

Mercedes headed over to Tina's, after she finished shopping. She and Tina started gossiping while Mike took a quick nap on her couch. He hated when Tina and Mercedes gossiped because it had nothing to do with him and because he never knew what to say. After awhile, the two girls went up to Tina's room and got ready, leaving Mike to sleep on the couch. They stayed upstairs for awhile, until Mike woke up and called them back downstairs. The three of them climbed into Mike's car and went to Finn's.

* * *

"Are you almost ready?" Sam asked as he lay on Rachel's bed.

"Just a minute. I have to look perfect for tonight!" Rachel said from her bathroom.

"You look perfect anyways. We're going to be late." Sam said with a laugh as he looked at himself in the mirror on her dresser.

"Aw, you're a sweetheart." Rachel said with a smile as she emerged the bathroom.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and led him downstairs. She told her dads' goodbye and left with him to Finn's.

* * *

Puck headed over to Matt's after buying all of the beer. He picked up two 24 packs of Bud Light and a few bottles of vodka. Matt picked up a few cigars for the guys too. Puck pulled into his driveway around 6 and honked his horn. After a few minutes of waiting, Matt emerged from his house, carrying a back pack and a wooden box. It's been a few months since Puck hung out with Matt last. He had a fully grown goatee and a shaved head. Other then that, Matt didn't change a bit since the last year.

"Hey man. Long time no see. How are you doing?" Matt asked with a grin as he climbed into Puck's car.

"I'm good. You better be ready bro. This hospital is scary as fuck." Puck said with a laugh as he backed out of Matt's driveway.

"Don't tell me you're a girl when it comes to creepy abandoned hospitals." Matt said with a grin.

"No dude! Like its legit haunted. Santana, Artie, Brittany, Lauren, and I heard laughter from the nursery that we went into and don't get me started on what Finn and Quinn heard. Finn even saw a ghost." Puck said with a blank expression.

"Alright, alright. We'll see what happens tonight. But how is everyone anyways? Are Finn and Rachel still dating?" Matt asked as he looked over at him.

"Oh God, no. Finn and Quinn are happily together. They just can't be separated. Brittany and Artie are dating too, as well as Tina and Mike." Puck said with a grin.

"Are you serious? Brittany and Artie? Those two have nothing in common." Matt said with a laugh.

"Dude, you'd be surprised. They're always together. The trick is getting them apart." Puck said as he turned down a street.

"Well what about Santana? Is she dating anyone?" Matt asked.

"Naw, she and this queer-looking kid named Sam broke up after Finn's party last week. Now, Sam's with Rachel and Santana's browsing. You should get on that." Puck said with a laugh as he pulled up to Finn's house.

"For real? I haven't talked to her since we broke up last year." Matt said as he got out of Puck's car.

"Yeah, what happened between you two there? I always wanted to know that." Puck said as he got out and grabbed the alcohol.

"We never really saw eye-to-eye after I joined Glee. She thought it was gay and she didn't want anything to do with me after that, although she joined right after. Oh well." Matt said with a laugh as he and Puck walked up to Finn's.

* * *

Puck rang the doorbell, while Matt started to shake from nervousness.

"Dude, relax." Puck said with a laugh as Finn opened the front door.

"Matt! What's up, dude?" Finn said as he did a bro-handshake.

"Not much, dude. It's great seeing you again." Matt said as he followed Puck inside.

"Same to you dude. Glee hasn't been the same without you." Finn said with a laugh as he led Puck and Matt downstairs.

As soon as he hit the bottom of the steps, Matt was swarmed by hugs and cheers from his former Glee members. Everyone wanted to ask him something. He tried to answer a few of the questions but was saved by Finn, who told everyone to calm down and let him breathe for a little bit. Puck busted out the beer and he, Matt, Santana, and Lauren started playing beer pong.

"I hope you're good, Rutherford." Santana said with a smile as she stood next to him.

"I'm not bad." Matt said with a laugh as he sunk his ball.

The two started talking while they were playing. Puck and Lauren eventually beat them but Matt and Santana didn't notice. They moved over to Finn's couch and started talking, but Matt was quickly surrounded by everyone to hear about him leaving William McKinley High.

"Alright, alright. This is how it went down. The last day of the school year, after our exams and everything, my dad picked me up and told me that we couldn't afford to me to stay at WMHS. I was pissed too, because now that I'm at some ghetto public school where I feel like I could be shanked at any moment. But my dad did get a promotion, so I'm trying to do everything I can to get back to WMHS." Matt said as he looked around at everyone.

"You better come back. But before you do, we need to hear you sing." Artie said with a smile as he looked at him.

"Sing…sing…sing…sing…sing." Everyone chanted to Matt.

"Fine, I'll give it a go. But don't judge me if I'm a little rusty. I don't sing every day like you guys. I'll need some help. Artie, you were always a good rapper. You can help me." He said with a grin as he stood up.

* * *

Finn turned the music on as Matt and Artie moved to the middle of his basement.

**Matt**  
Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take you to a whole other level!  
DJ turn off what you're playing,  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!  
Because this girl means so much to me,  
And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take her home  
It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!

**Both**  
It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,  
And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

**Artie**  
Turn up the lights, give me a mic  
I'm bout to sing it to her just how she likes  
Jump off the stage bombs away,  
crowd surfin all the way kowabunga  
You know it's right, just do the wave  
Girl just move your body like a snake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me that energy

**Both**  
It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling  
And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

**Matt**  
Homie kiss your girl  
Shorty kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Please show me some love  
Show me some love  
Now look her in the eye, see baby I love you  
I never put no one above you

**Both**

And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
Eh, eh, eh, eh  
Oh, oh, oh

"Aw Matt! You've still got it!" Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, dude. Mr. Shuester will be proud of you for that." Puck said with a grin as he opened up a can of beer.

"Thanks guys. Now let's party!" Matt said as everyone started to cheer.

* * *

Sam and Rachel went upstairs with Tina and Mercedes, as everyone else continued to drink. Artie and Brittany disappeared yet again to go do their thing, while Finn, Quinn, Matt, and Santana continued to play beer pong. Mike, Puck, and Lauren were talking about the hospital and how Lauren spent her afternoon at WMHS doing research about recent stories that came up.

"So wait…you're telling me that people have become possessed while they're at the hospital?" Mike asked as he looked at Lauren like she had two heads.

"Yeah! If you go into the Administrator's office and stay there for more then ten minutes, you will become possessed." Lauren said.

"I don't believe you." Puck said with a laugh.

"Do you want to bet, Puckerman?" Lauren asked as she looked at him.

"No thanks, babe. But what else did you find out?" Puck asked.

"Well, apparently Satanist have been doing a lot of demonic shit in the nurses' quarter on the top floor." Lauren said with a grin.

"That's just creepy. I'm not going there." Mike said with a laugh as he drank his beer.

"Suit yourself, wimp." Lauren said with a laugh.

After talking for a few more minutes and the others finishing up their beer pong game, everyone met upstairs. Brittany and Artie were actually on time, while Sam, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were late. They spent their time gossiping up in Finn's mom's room for some reason.

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Artie said as he buttoned his sweater.

The equipment was already loaded into Finn's SUV. Matt, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Artie rode with Finn in his car, while the rest road with Sam and his minivan that he borrowed from his mom.

"This is going to be fucking awesome!" Puck said with excitement as they pulled out of Finn's driveway.

"Damn right. My first ghost hunt with my friends. Can't get much better then that." Matt said with a grin as he put his arm around Santana, who smiled at him.

"_Don't ruin this, Santana. Matt's sexy and sweet!_" She said to herself.

"Don't leave me this time, guys." Artie said with a laugh as he put his arm around Brittany.

"I won't, baby. I promise!" Brittany said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Geeze, Artie. It was one time. Let it go!" Puck said with a laugh as he turned and faced him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm paralyzed. I can't really go up stairs that well. You're lucky they had a ramp for the gurneys." Artie said with a grin.

"Okay, we won't leave you this time." Santana said with a laugh.

The two cars headed for the hospital for what they hoped would be the greatest experience of their lives, with the added bonus of having Matt back in their lives.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

On the way to the hospital, the two cars passed several kids, who went trick-or-treating. Brittany watched as they cheerfully skipped from house to house, dressed in their various costumes. She let out a large sigh as the car turned into the dark street.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Matt asked as he looked out of the car.

"Dude, trust me. This road is the least of your worries." Finn said with a laugh as he drove into the darkness.

"Great. Just what I wanted to hear." Matt said with a grin.

As the two cars continued to drive down the road, Artie noticed lightning flashing over the horizon. Everyone shivered as they thought about how the lightning will add to the already creepy hospital. The cars finally made it down to the cul-de-sac, just as a large crack of lightning illuminated the sky. The guys watched in amazement, while the girls shrieked in fear, except for Lauren, who laughed at the others.

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Puck said as he grabbed a recorder and a camera.

Everyone did the same and followed him into the tall grass field. Santana grabbed onto Matt, while Brittany pushed Artie. Quinn held Finn's hand, while Tina locked arms with Mercedes, leaving Mike to walk behind them. Sam and Rachel stayed in the back of the group as everyone approached the bridge.

"So do you think we'll catch anything with these video cameras?" Tina asked as she looked around.

"Hopefully. I've spent too much money on this equipment to go home empty handed." Artie said as the ground slowly walked across the bridge.

"_Shit…shit…shit._" Finn said to himself as he thought about his dream.

"Looks like we know where Finn's going to be tonight." Puck said with a laugh as he stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Very funny, Puck. He's not going to stay out here all by himself." Quinn said.

"Hey, that's fine. You can stay out here with him. After all, you two were the ones who heard the screams." Puck said with a grin as they made their way to the hospital.

The group saw the hospital again just as a loud crack of lightning exploded above them. Everyone screamed, except for Artie, who was fascinated by it. He laughed as he turned around and looked at everyone. Their facial expressions were a mix between fear and anticipation. Finally working up enough courage, everyone walked inside and hung out in the lobby for a few minutes to decide where everyone was going.

Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Artie will go back to the bridge, while Puck, Lauren, Santana, and Matt will go back down in the basement. Tina, Mike, Sam, Rachel, and Mercedes will go back to the third floor in hopes to catch something this time. Mike told them about the Administrator's office and the Nurses' quarters being haunted and how they're going to be on their floor. Before they departed for their different places, Artie handed each group a walkie-talkie to communicate if anything happened. Each group, then, left the lobby to begin their adventure.

* * *

Finn led his group outside of the hospital when another large crack of lightning struck. Quinn grabbed onto Finn tightly as they walked down the path for the bridge. Brittany climbed onto Artie's lap and held him tightly as she quickly became scared. Finn gave Artie a wink and a grin as he watched Brittany rest her head on his shoulder. Artie let out a small laugh as they started across the bridge.

"Alright, so I think one of us should sit alone on this bridge and see if we can get anything." Artie said as he looked at the others.

"Are you kidding? Who's going to be dumb enough to do that?" Quinn asked.

"I'll do it." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Are you sure? I mean, sitting here alone on the bridge…it's a little scary." Finn said as he looked at her.

"Yeah! I want to do something exciting." Brittany said with a smile as she sat down against the railing.

"Alright, well if you need us, just call us on the walkie-talkie and we'll be there soon." Artie said as he kissed her and followed Quinn and Finn off the bridge.

The three of them walked down the path back up to where Finn and Quinn were making out the night before and sat down. They made small talk, waiting for Brittany to tell them to come get her.

"Okay, I can do this. It's just a dumb old bridge. Nothing to be afraid of, right?" Brittany said to herself as she looked around the dark woods and video taping anything she could.

Brittany put her recorder on the ledge above her, hoping to catch something. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the bridge. She laughed, thinking it was either Finn or Quinn playing a joke on her. However, the footsteps became faster and faster until they were feet away.

"_Finn…Quinn…SOMEONE COME AND GET ME!_" Brittany screamed into the walkie-talkie as she heard a blood-curdling scream right in her ear.

"Holy shit! There's the screaming! Come on!" Finn said as he sprinted down to the bridge.

Quinn and Artie quickly followed. The three found Brittany curdled up in a ball, shaking and crying. They ran over to her and picked her up. Artie wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry, almost soaking his sweater.

"Shhh. Its okay, baby. It's all over now. I've got you." Artie whispered in her ears.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he picked up Brittany's video camera.

"I…I…I heard footsteps on the bridge and I thought it was one of you two, but they kept coming closer, faster and faster. Then the footsteps just stopped and I heard a loud scream in my ear." Brittany finally said as she wiped away her tears.

"No way!" Quinn said as she looked over Finn's shoulder at Brittany's camera.

"I know, right?" Finn said as he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What? What did you guys find?" Artie asked as he looked at both of them.

Finn handed him the video camera and watched as Artie's expression when from confused to amazed. On the screen, Brittany managed to catch an apparition of a woman, very similar to the one Finn say in his dream, with a wound in her forehead. Brittany's video captured this woman sprinting from one side of the bridge and stopping right in front of her, reaching out before collapsing to her knees, where she let out her scream.

"Holy fucking shit! I didn't even see a woman." Brittany said as she grabbed onto Artie as tight as she could, almost choking him.

"Well, what about your recorder? Did you catch anything?" Finn asked as he picked it up from the ledge.

"I don't know. I was too scared to check." Brittany said as she glared at him.

"Well let's find out." Quinn said as Finn pressed play.

At first, they could hear the footsteps on the bridge as they rapidly became faster and faster. Then they heard voices.

"…._help…me_." A woman's voice said.

"…_Get…back...your…room._" A man's voice said.

The recording ended with the blood-curdling scream.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Brittany demanded as she started to cry.

"Finn to Puck and Sam. We've caught something on the bridge. I repeat we've caught something on the bridge. We're coming inside." Finn said into the walkie-talkie.

"_Copy. We just made it into the basement. We'll see what we can find down here._" Puck said.

"_Yeah, copy. We'll see you soon._" Sam said.

"Alright, let's get you out of this storm and off this bridge." Artie said as he turned and wheeled Brittany up the trail towards the hospital, closely followed by Finn and Quinn, who were in disbelief about what they captured.

* * *

"What did Finn say?" Santana asked as her group walked down a large dark hallway.

"He said that they captured something on the bridge. I doubt it." Puck said with a grin as he turned on the night vision for his camera.

"They're probably just messing with us." Matt said with a laugh as he walked down the hallway, holding Santana's hand.

The four of them walked back into the morgue and put a recorder on the table. After a few minutes of asking questions, Matt heard a crashing noise coming from outside of the room. Grabbing Puck's camera, he turned out of the doorway and nearly fainted when he saw a gurney rolling towards him from down the hall. Lauren quickly pulled him away as the four of them watched it pass.

"It was probably Finn trying to mess with us." Puck said with a laugh, covering up his actual fear.

Just as Puck finished talking, their recorder slid across the table when no one touched it.

"…_Get…OUT!_" A raspy voice said over the recorder.

"Well, good enough for me!" Matt said as he led Santana back into the hallway.

"Come on. Let's go to the Nursery. You bunch of wimps…" Lauren said as she shoved her way past Matt and Santana, who quickly followed her.

The four of them walked quickly passed more gurneys, but we quickly stopped when they started hearing music coming from one of the rooms. Matt pointed out that it was an old Southern folk song that his grandma used to play on a piano. Following the music, the group was led into large Recreation room.

"Quick, start filming." Puck whispered as he looked at a man playing the piano.

The man didn't seem notice the four of them as they approached him on the stage. By the looks of the man, he was an older Marine veteran. Matt moved closer and stared as the man stopping playing. The older man's head shot up, revealing his empty pale face. He had no eyes and ears greater then a bat. Matt took a step back as the man began walking towards him!

"Run!" Puck screamed as he finished recording.

The four of them quickly sprinted out of the room and headed towards the Nursery, where they were greeted by children's' laughter. However, this time, Puck and Lauren managed to be prepared to capture something. After recording their laughing, Santana and Matt pulled out their cameras and started video taping.

"Are there any ghosts down here that want to see us?" Puck asked with a grin.

After a few minutes of waiting for a response, Matt started asking questions, followed by Santana, and Lauren. While they didn't catch a ghost on camera, they continued to hear voices in the recording and made them stay down in the basement.

* * *

**Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! I had to haha Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not updating recently! I've been really busy with school and I went on a field trip yesterday to a firing range (Long story). Anyways, thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as Sam put the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

"Apparently, Finn and his group caught something on the bridge." Sam said with a laugh as he grabbed Rachel's hand.

"When did those two happen?" Mercedes whispered to Tina.

"Last week, when we came here last time." Tina whispered back.

The five of them walked down the halls, with Mike videotaping everything. They walked past overturned gurneys, passed cracked windows, and graffiti, until they came across the Nurses Quarters.

"Alright, Tina and I will sit in here while Sam goes to the Administrator's Office. Mercedes and Rachel, go to the roof and see what you guys can do up there." Mike said as he walked into the room.

* * *

The group dispersed and went to their different locations. Sam continued to walk by himself down the dark hallway, jumping a few times as the lightning cracked outside. He turned down a narrow corridor until he came across a wooden door with gold letters on it.

"Dr. Jason Raymond, PhD, MD. Administrator. Interesting." Sam read as he opened the door.

As he walked into the room, the door slammed shut. Sam ignored it, thinking that it was just the wind that blew it shut. He walked around the room, looking at old books and documents that filled the bookshelves and file cabinets. While he looked around, Sam found an old diary in the bottom drawer of Dr. Raymond's desk. Slowly opening it, he sat down in the chair behind the desk, blocking out the lightning and thunder erupting behind him.

_Date: January 18__th__, 1937_

_Patients are showing a strong resistance to our medicine. They're starting to develop boils and stronger fevers. My medical staff is starting to leave, not knowing what they're going to do. The only solution is to kill the patients. I'll have to do it myself._

_J.R._

"What the Hell?" Sam said to himself as he continued to read.

After waiting for 10 minutes, a strong gust of wind blew through the room. Sam looked around and noticed that all the windows were already closed. He quickly turned on his video camera. Almost instantly, Sam felt a cold spot coming over him. He started choking and coughing for air, and blacked out.

* * *

"So what did you do last weekend that you couldn't come with us?" Rachel asked with a laugh as she and Mercedes sat down on the roof.

"I told you guys, I was too pretty to die." Mercedes said with a laugh as she looked around the roof.

"So in other words, you were just terrified." Rachel said with a smile.

"Watch it, Berry. I feel like it's a really bad idea that we're sitting on top of a roof when it's thundering. Besides, it's cold!" Mercedes said with a grin.

"Yeah, I don't know why Sam isn't up here either. He's manlier then us." Rachel said with a laugh.

"That reminds me, how did you two come about?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not really sure. Santana didn't want to be with him, so I sort of swooped in." Rachel said with a laugh.

Before Mercedes could say anything, the door to the roof swung open. The two girls thought it was either Mike and Tina or Sam. Laughing, they stood up and walked over, only to find no one. Rachel turned around and jumped as she saw a little girl sitting on the edge of the roof. Mercedes turned and nearly fainted as she saw the little girl too.

"Honey, get off that edge. You'll fall!" Rachel yelled to the little girl as she walked over to her.

The girl, who looked to be about seven years old, slowly turned around and revealed herself. She had a large scar on her neck and boils all over her face. Her eyes were light blue, almost clear. The little girl wore a white gown with a white bow in her hair. As she was about to climb off the edge, a man in blue overalls ran passed Mercedes and charged at the little girl, who let out a large scream. The man lifted the girl up and tossed her off the edge and turned around, facing Rachel, who lay on the ground in fear.

"Leave her alone!" Mercedes yelled as she shook violently.

The man turned and faced Mercedes. Walking towards her, he vanished into thin air. Rachel slowly sat up and looked around.

"Thanks, Mercedes." Rachel said as Mercedes walked over to her.

The two stood up and looked over the edge of the roof, hoping to see the girl laying on a bush or something. They saw nothing and quickly went back inside.

* * *

"So what's up with this room?" Tina asked as she looked through all of the shelves and drawers.

"Apparently, there's some demonic stuff that went on in here." Mike said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"So we chose this, why?" Tina asked as she turned and faced him.

"Because it's supposedly haunted. Don't you want to catch something?" Mike asked as he set his video camera and recorder on the table.

"No, no I don't actually. I was hoping that we'd be alone so we could talk and not ghost hunt." Tina said furiously.

"What do we need to talk about? Nothing's wrong." Mike said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Um actually there is. We aren't as close as we used to be. All you care about is dancing and singing, instead of spending time with me." Tina said as she sat down across from him.

"Are you kidding me? We do everything you want to! Every idea I have gets shot down." Mike said as he sat up.

"That's because…shut up, don't make this about you." Tina said as she folded her arms.

The two sat silently, glaring at each other for several minutes. After a few minutes, whispers started filling the air. Mike could pick out 2 male voices and one female. Tina didn't pay attention as she continued to glare at Mike, who got out of his seat and started walking around the room.

"Tina, come here and feel this spot right here." Mike said as he pointed to a spot next to a couch.

Tina slowly walked over to him and stuck out her hand. Mike noticed her unshaven hairs stand up on her arm as her eyes widened.

"What the Hell?" Tina asked as she drew back her arm, while Mike moved the couch.

Both of them fell even more silent as a satanic symbol was revealed. The symbol was a pentagram with a circle around it.

"Is…is…is that blood?" Tina asked as she noticed a large pool of liquid sitting right underneath the symbol.

"Yeah. Fuck! This is messed up." Mike said as he took a step back.

As Tina was about to say something, the whispers Mike heard earlier became louder and louder, until they both could hear what they were saying clearly. The voices were chanting a prayer in Latin. Mike could pick out certain parts, from his two years of taking Latin.

"Tina, we need to get out of here…now!" Mike said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

The chanting continued to grow louder and louder as Mike kicked open the door.

* * *

The two sprinted out of the room and almost colliding into Rachel and Mercedes, who were out of breath.

"We need to find Sam!" Tina said as she looked back at the room.

"Wait…I need to get the camera and recorder." Mike said as he sprinted back into the room.

He returned, screaming at the top of his lungs and the four of them sprinted towards the Administrator's Office.

They tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Rachel asked as she banged on the door.

Again, Mike kicked the door open and everyone's mouth dropped as they saw Sam staring at them. He didn't say anything to them, but just tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Dude, are you alright?" Mike asked as he handed the video camera to Mercedes and walked over to him.

Sam continued to remain silent as he just looked straight ahead. Mike noticed red marks around Sam's neck and blood on the desk. He took a step back as Sam pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Sam, it's us. Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Mercedes. Snap out of it." Mercedes said, realizing that he was possessed.

"Sam, baby. If you can hear me, answer." Rachel said as she started to cry.

He turned and looked at them.

"_Who is this Sam person you keep talking about?_" A raspy voice said, coming from Sam.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Tina said as she stepped behind Mike

"Damnit Sam! It's us, your friends!" Mike said.

"_I don't know who this Sam person is! I'm Dr. Jason Raymond._" Sam said as he leaned on the desk.

"Finn…Puck. We need you! Sam's been possessed!" Rachel said over the walkie-talkie.

"_What? Are you serious?_" Finn asked.

"_Really? That's awesome…I mean, oh damn. We'll be up in a sec._" Puck said.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, as she and Artie continued to comfort Brittany.

"It's Sam. Rachel said he's become possessed. I'll be back." Finn said as he sprinted up to the top floor.

"Sam's possessed?" Brittany asked as she lifted her head off of Artie's shoulder.

"Apparently. This place is fucked up!" Quinn said as she started to shiver.

* * *

Puck met Finn outside of the Administrator's Office and went inside. Sam continued to lean on the desk, while the girls cower behind Mike. The guys walked over to Sam, who just glared at them.

"Sam, its Finn and Puck. You need to snap out of this. Everyone's worried." Finn said.

"_Again, who is this Sam person? I'm Dr. Jason-_" Sam started to say but was interrupted by Mike.

"We know! You're Dr. Jason Raymond." Mike said as he stepped away from the girls and joined the guys to surround Sam.

"Sam, if you don't snap out of it, we'll make you." Puck said as he cracked his knuckles.

Almost instantly, Sam's body collapsed to the floor. After a few minutes of checking if he was alright, Sam stood up and rubbed his head.

"Dude, are you alright?" Finn asked as he looked at him.

"Wha-what happened?" Sam said as he looked around the room.

"You were possessed, that's what happened." Mike said with a grin.

"Really? I mean, the last thing I remember was reading this diary and then I couldn't breathe, and passed out." Sam said as he grabbed his neck.

"Yeah we can tell. You have a lot of marks on your neck." Puck said as he pointed at them.

Rachel and the others ran over to him and hugged him.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Rachel said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

Giving her a smile, Sam grabbed the diary.

* * *

The group walked back downstairs and met up with everyone in the lobby, where Sam was quickly swarmed with questions. The group quickly grabbed all of their cameras and recorders and left the hospital as quickly as they could. Matt and Santana led the way, holding each other's hands and smiling at each other. Brittany continued to sob on Artie's lap, as they followed. Finn and Quinn walked hand and hand, with Puck and Lauren walking next to them. Tina, Mike, Sam, Rachel, and Mercedes were in the back of the group. The group sprinted across the bridge and quickly went across the field to their cars.

"So back to Finn's?" Puck asked as he climbed into the car.

"Yeah, everyone back to my house!" Finn said as he started his car.

No one wanted to talk the rest of the way back to his house. They all looked at their video cameras and stared with disbelief at everything they caught. Brittany looked at her video camera and shook as Artie put his arm around her.

"It's okay, babe. It's all over." He said with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

The two cars pulled into Finn's driveway as the storm began to get worse. Almost instantly, everyone rushed inside to review everyone's videos. Finn hooked up Brittany's camera to the TV and sat down next to Quinn. Brittany looked away as she buried her head into Artie's shoulder. Santana cuddled with Matt, while Lauren put her head on Puck's lap. Tina and Mike sat a few feet away from each other, still mad at each other. Mercedes and Rachel sat next to each other on the couch. Sam left after a few minutes because he didn't want to see what was going to happen on Mike's camera.

* * *

"Alright guys, here we go." Finn said with a laugh as he started Brittany's video.

Everyone started shaking as they heard the footsteps on the bridge. They could hear the footsteps come closer and closer. The girls screamed when they saw the woman, while the guys jumped. Quinn and Santana started crying as they watched the girl reach out to Brittany and let out the blood-curdling scream.

"Turn it off, turn it off, TURN IT OFF!" Quinn screamed as she buried her head into Finn's chest.

"Holy shit, Brittany! I'd run if I were you!" Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Santana, who also buried her head.

"Don't remind me-" Brittany said as she was interrupted by Puck, who sat up to see the TV more closely.

"Hold on a second. Finn, rewind the video for a second." Puck said as he walked over to the TV.

"Puck, if you're trying to give us a heart attack…Ah, I'll kill you." Mercedes said as she glared at him.

"I'm not. Just look." Puck pointed at the TV.

He pointed at a dark figure standing on the other side of the bridge, where the woman ran from. They could faintly see it was a man holding a gun as he pointed it towards the woman. Finn started to shake even more as he started thinking about his nightmare from a week ago.

"Dude! He shot her!" Matt said as he sat up.

"Good call." Artie said sarcastically with a laugh.

"That's just messed up." Puck said as he sat down.

"That's not even the worst part of it. Before you hear the scream, you hear the two talking." Finn said as he brought out the recorder and played it.

"_...help…me._" The woman said.

"…_Get…back…you…room._" The man said

Finn stopped the recording before the blood-curdling scream.

"Damn, you guys are lucky to have caught that stuff! This is awesome!" Puck said with a laugh as he looked at the others' reaction.

"Speak for yourself, Puckerman." Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around Artie.

"Anyways, what should we watch next?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"Let's watch our videos!" Mike said with a smile as he handed Finn the tape.

"Oh shit. This is Sam's possession, isn't it?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you think your video is messed up? Well our group's videos are ten times as worse." Tina said as she sat up.

* * *

Finn put the tape in and sat back down next to Quinn. The video started with Rachel and Mercedes on the roof. The group skipped ahead to when they heard the door swing open. Everyone jumped as they watched Rachel turn around to see the little girl sit on the edge. The girls jumped as they watched the girl turn around.

"No way!" Quinn started to say as she stood up in disbelief.

"Girl you haven't seen the worse part of it." Mercedes said.

They watched as a man charged at the girl. Santana screamed as she watched him pick the girl up and throw her off the roof.

"Told you. That's not even the worst part." Rachel said as everyone watched the man walk over to her in the video.

"Oh shit! Who is that guy anyways?" Brittany asked as she sat up.

"No clue, but watch Mike's video now." Mercedes said.

Finn got back up and switched the tapes and sat back down. Instantly, everyone started laughing as they listened to Tina and Mike fight. Mike laughed as well, but Tina blushed and pulled a blanket over her head.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Finn asked as he sat up on the couch.

"The whispering? Yeah, we couldn't figure out what they were saying at first. I could only tell it was two dudes and a chick." Mike said with a grin.

Everyone watched as Tina walked over to Mike. Puck laughed as he noticed Tina's unshaven hairs and how they stood up. Lauren slapped him after as they watched Mike move the couch and reveal the demonic symbol. Brittany shivered as she went back to cuddling with Artie. Santana squeezed Matt's arms tightly as everyone heard the chanting getting louder and louder.

"What are they saying?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. They were speaking in Latin, but I only could pick out a few parts." Mike said as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

As they heard Tina and Mike run into Mercedes and Rachel, everyone saw a dark shadow come up from in front of the symbol. No one could tell if it was a man or a woman, but they could see what looked like claws on its hands. All the girls screamed just before they watched Mike pick up the camera and recorder and sprint out of the room.

"Dude, that's just wrong on so many levels!" Puck said as he watched the four of them run towards Dr. Raymond's office.

"Damn dude. Remind me to never get into a fight with you." Finn said with a laugh as they watched Mike kick down the door.

Almost instantly after, everyone jumped as they saw Sam sitting motionlessly in the chair, just staring at them.

"Turn it off…please! I can't watch this!" Quinn screamed as she held onto Finn tightly.

"Please turn it off!" Santana said in agreement as Matt shielded her.

Finn quickly turned off the TV right as Mike approached Sam. No one said anything after he turned off the video. The girls were terrified, while the guys comforted them. After sitting in silence for awhile, Puck ordered pizza for everyone, while Matt and Santana went outside to talk. Brittany and Artie continued to cuddle, while Finn and Quinn made out. Tina and Mike still refused to talk to each other, while Mercedes and Rachel gossiped.

* * *

"So…Matt. Tonight was really fun." Santana said with a smile as she leaned on Finn's porch railing.

"Yeah, I wish we could see a ghost like the others though." Matt said with a laugh.

"Yeah, so listen…you have to come back to WMHS. I miss you." Santana said as she grabbed Matt's hand.

"I'm trying. I mean, I should be back by next week if I can convince my dad." Matt said with a smile.

"You better!" Santana said with a laugh.

"I will, don't worry. I miss you and the rest-" Matt started to say but was quickly interrupted by Santana's lips connecting with his.

The two kissed for what seemed like eternity, until Puck interrupted by telling them that the pizza was there. They walked back inside and joined everyone. Brittany sat on Artie's lap, while Finn and Quinn continued to sit on the couch. Mike and Tina sat at opposite sides of the table, while Lauren and Puck sat next to them. Mercedes and Rachel sat on the floor and ate.

"So can we go ghost hunting again?" Artie asked with a grin.

"Oh hell yeah! But we need to think of a place to go to." Puck said with a laugh.

"I'll think of something." Artie said with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Next Monday came faster then anyone anticipated. Brittany was still a bit jumpy from Friday, while Santana was love struck. Finn and Quinn walked cheerfully down the hallway together, while Artie quickly wheeled himself to his first class. Tina walked next to Mercedes and Rachel as they made their way down the hall. Mike, Puck, and Sam walked out of the weight room and quickly changed into their school clothes, just as the bell rang.

* * *

While in English class, Artie and Brittany were texting each other, while their teacher started talking about old English poets. Finn quickly fell asleep behind Lauren. Fortunately for him, she blocked the teacher's view of him. Puck rushed in just as the teacher started writing notes on the board.

"Mr. Puckerman, glad you could finally join us. Take your seat." Their teacher said with a smile as he took Puck's tardy slip.

"Sorry, Miss Hughes. Coach Beiste kept us later then normal." Puck said as he sat next to Santana.

"Okay then. So where were we? Oh right, we were talking about Robert Frost's The 'Road Not Taken.'" Miss Hughes said as she continued writing notes on the board.

As he got his books out, Puck noticed Santana texting. Grinning, he leaned over and took her phone and started reading the messages.

"Hey. Give me back my damn phone!" Santana whispered viciously as Puck started going through it.

"Not a chance…" He said with a laugh as he started reading.

Puck continued to laugh as he noticed all the texts were between her and Matt. At first he noticed the two were sexting, but then he saw that Santana started opening up to him.

"_So, I want to thank you for Friday. I felt safer in your arms then Trouty Mouth. Maybe, you and I…can do that again sometime?_" Santana texted.

"_Well, it's why I'm here. Besides, no offense to Sam, but I think he's gay. Not like Kurt gay, but 'I'm a surfer dude' gay._" Matt texted back.

"_Yeah, honestly I didn't even want to go out with him. I just did it because Quinn and he got into a nasty fight. But anyways, so did you talk to your dad yet?_" Santana replied.

"_Hell yeah. I'm coming back next week, but don't tell any body. I want it to be a surprise._" Matt texted back.

Puck wasn't finished reading the texts, when Santana reached over and snatched her phone back. He looked over at her in disbelief about what he read.

"Don't tell anyone, Puck. Seriously!" Santana said as she glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep it a secret." Puck said with a chuckle as he put his head on the table.

After the bell finally rang and everyone packed up their stuff, Brittany and Artie remained behind. It's been awhile since the two of them had any alone time together. Even though they had a few minutes, Brittany climbed onto Artie's lap and pressed her lips passionately onto his. They continued to make out until Miss Hughes walked back in and yelled at them to get to their next class.

"Well it wasn't a lot of time, but it was worth it." Brittany said cheerfully as she pushed Artie down the hall to their next class.

"Yeah, baby! Well, any moment I get to spend with you is worth it." Artie said as he looked up at her with a smile,

* * *

Brittany wheeled him to their Science class, where they'd be dissecting pigs. Finn and Quinn were cautiously slicing theirs, while Puck and Lauren butchered their pig, which freaked the group out because it reminded them of the Mortician at the hospital. Artie did all of the work, while Brittany turned away, refusing to watch. Their teacher, Mr. Perkins, walked around the room to see the group's progress.

"Very nice, Artie. Well done, Finn and Quinn." He said with a smile as he passed their tables.

When Mr. Perkins walked over to Puck's table, his jaw dropped.

"Did we do this right?" Puck asked as he held up his group's pig.

"Puck and Lauren, get out. You two spend more time screwing around then actually doing work." Mr. Perkins screamed as he pointed to the exit.

"Beats staying here." Lauren mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her backpack and walked out, followed by Puck.

Everyone got back to work as the class went on. Finn, Quinn, Artie, and Brittany finished working first. Watching everyone catch up, they joined together at one table and started talking.

"So Artie, did you find anywhere we can go next?" Finn asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, actually. While everything around here has been destroyed, I was thinking that we should take a road trip to Dayton or Columbus and go to some of the places down there." Artie said with a grin.

"You just want to go to Wright-Patterson Air Base, don't you?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah, but come on. It'll be worth it." Artie said as with a smile.

"Dude, we can't just go on a road trip. Where would we stay?" Finn asked.

"We can get a hotel room or something. Come on, Finn." Artie said.

"Can we? It could be really fun!" Brittany said cheerfully as she clapped her hands.

"Alright, alright. We'll go on a road trip, but we're not going to Wright-Patterson." Finn said with a grin.

"I'll keep looking for something then." Artie said with a smile as the bell rung.

* * *

The group left their class and headed to Glee, where they were greeted by an angry Mr. Shuester.

"What the Hell, guys? I thought I told you not to go to the hospital." He said as he paced back and forth.

"Relax, Mr. Shue. We're not going back." Finn said.

"Wait, how did you know we were there?" Santana asked.

"Because the cops came this morning and told me that if you are seen near the hospital again, you will be arrested." Mr. Shuester said as he glared at them.

"Okay, calm down, Mr. Shue." Puck said as he took his seat.

"Moving on. So we've done our creepy song ideas, what do you guys think we should do next?" Mr. Shuester asked, as he took a seat in the front.

"Pop." Brittany said with a smile.

"Rap." Artie said.

"Classic rock." Finn said in the back.

"Punk?" Tina said from under breath.

"Punk? Tina, we're not emo." Lauren said in the back.

"What's wrong with some punk songs? A lot of them are my pump-up songs." Puck said with a laugh.

"Alright, good suggestion. You know what? Surprise me." Mr. Shuester said with a grin.

* * *

Everyone started talking about what songs they were going to do, until Mr. Shuester asked for someone to go first. Puck stood up and went to the front. He grabbed an electric guitar and signaled for the band to start playing.

_Screaming on the inside__  
__I am frail and withered__  
__Cover up the wounds__  
__That I can't hide__  
__Walls that lie between us__  
__The saint within the sinner__  
__I have lost the nerve__  
__But it's all right__  
__Carry the wounded and shut your eyes__  
__All will be forgiven__  
__None will rise__  
__Bury the fallen and lead the blind__  
__I will fight the loss__  
__Dead inside_

_Into the nothing__  
__Faded and weary__  
__I won't leave and let you fall behind__  
__Live for the dying__  
__Heaven hear me__  
__I know we can make it out alive_

_Leave me at the bottom__  
__I am lost forever__  
__Letters from the dead__  
__Say goodbye__  
__Sorrow falls upon us__  
__This will be the last time__  
__Days begin to end__  
__But I'll get by__  
__Follow the hopeless__  
__And shut your eyes_

_All will be abandoned__  
__None will shine__  
__Gather the broken and leave this life__  
__Lying in the earth__  
__Side by side_

_Into the nothing__  
__Faded and weary__  
__I won't leave and let him fall behind__  
__Live for the dying__  
__Heaven hear me__  
__I know we can make it out alive_

_I'll keep you inside__  
__Where I lead you cannot follow__  
__Straight into the light__  
__As my breath grows still and shallow_

_Into the nothing__  
__Faded and weary__  
__I won't leave and let them fall behind__  
__Live for the dying__  
__Heaven hear me__  
__I know we can make it out alive_

_Stay with me__  
__You're all I have left__  
__I know we can make it out alive__  
__Stay with me__  
__You're all I have left__  
__I know we can make it out alive__  
_

"I thought we were done with creepy songs." Santana said with a laugh.

"It's not creepy. That's just a punk-love song." Puck said as he sat down.

* * *

"You want to hear a pump-up song? Well alright then." Finn said as he walked to the front.

_To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away__  
__To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines__  
__We toss and turn but don't sleep__  
__Each breath we take makes us thieves__  
__Like causes without rebels__  
__Just talk but promise nothing else_

_We crawl on our knees for you__  
__Under a sky no longer blue__  
__We sweat all day long for you__  
__But we sow seeds to see us through__  
__'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true__  
__We wait to reap what we are due_

_To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away__  
__And the blare of the sirens combing the streets__  
__Chased down like dogs we run from__  
__Your grasp until the sun comes up_

_We crawl on our knees for you__  
__Under a sky no longer blue__  
__We sweat all day long for you__  
__But we sow seeds to see us through__  
__'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true__  
__Look now at what they've done to you_

_White needles buried in the red__  
__The engine roars and then it gives__  
__But never dies__  
__'Cause we don't live__  
__We just survive__  
__On the scraps that you throw away_

_I won't crawl on my knees for you__  
__I won't believe the lies that hide the truth__  
__I won't sweat one more drop for you__  
__'Cause we are the rust upon your gears__  
__We are the insect in your ears__  
__We crawl__  
__We crawl__  
__We crawl... all over you_

_We sow the seeds to see us through__  
__Our days are precious and so few__  
__We all reap what we are due__  
__Under this sky no longer blue__  
__We bring the dawn long over-due__  
__We crawl__  
__We crawl__  
__We crawl... all over you__  
_

Finn finished rocking out just as the bell rang.

* * *

Everyone walked out Glee and met back up in the hallway. Finn and Artie told everyone about the road trip and everyone but Sam was willing to go.

"Sam, don't be such a girl!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry. Last time I checked, you were never possessed." Sam snarled back.

"Dude, relax. Don't go. That's fine." Puck said as he looked at him.

"Yeah dude. Kurt needs someone to hang out with." Finn said with a laugh.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." Sam said under his breath.

Everyone agreed and headed to their cars.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great. The songs that were used are Into The Nothing- Breaking Benjamin and Re-education (Through Labor)- Rise Against.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Thursday night came and Artie found himself spending countless hours on the internet looking up places. He clicked any link that he could in order to find the most haunted and abandoned places in Ohio. Finally around 9, Artie found a website that had a list of them. Dialing up Finn, Artie excitedly gave him a few ideas.

"Alright so while we don't have to go to Wright- Patterson, I was thinking of expanding our road trip to anywhere in Ohio." Artie said cheerfully over the phone.

"What did you find?" Finn asked.

"Well, just north in Toledo, there's a building called Nazareth Hall in Grand Rapids. We could go to Roseville Prison. There's also the Prospect's Place in Trinway, The Ridges in Athens, a house in Huntsville that deals with a Hatchet man, the Franciscan Medical Center and Dayton VA Medical Center in Dayton, Peters Cartridge Company and Satan's Hollow in Cincinnati. If you want to stay local, we can always go to the Lima Correctional Institute." Artie said as he continued to browse through the internet.

"Do me a favor. Print off the list and bring it tomorrow." Finn said with a laugh.

"Oh right. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Artie said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going with us on the road trip?" Puck said over the phone.

"Because 1. you can't tell me what I can and can't do and 2. ghost hunting's a waste of time." Lauren said viciously.

"I'm not trying to tell you what you can and can't do. I just don't see why you won't go. What else would you be doing?" Puck asked.

"Whatever the Hell I want." Lauren said as she hung up the phone.

"Wow, what a bitch." Puck said as he lay back in his computer chair.

Ever since the two left Finn's on Saturday morning, Lauren's been acting differently towards Puck and he has no reason why. He figured it was that time of the month again, but then he started thinking about how she typically acts. Either way, Puck was sick of it. He turned on his i-Pod and blasted his music until he fell asleep.

* * *

"So are you going with us?" Rachel asked Sam as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Going where?" Sam asked as he sat up on her bed.

"On our road trip, silly. The group's going to go ghost hunting somewhere in Ohio." Rachel said cheerfully.

"Then that's an automatic no for me. I'm not taking the risk of being possessed again." Sam said as he hopped off the bed.

"Aw, but I'll be there." Rachel said as she turned and faced him.

"I know, and believe me, I want to be there…it's just, well, I'm more worried about me being controlled again. You don't know what it's like." Sam said as he put his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"If you were a good boyfriend, you'd put that phobia behind you and go with us." Rachel said, laying the guilt trip on him.

"Rachel, come on. I just-" Sam started to say but was quickly interrupted by his phone.

He took out his phone and read the text. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Sam told Rachel he had to go and quickly left her room. Saying goodbye to Rachel's dads, he rushed to his car and began to drive off.

"Thank God that's over with." Sam said as he turned down a street.

Sam continued to think of what happened to him a week ago at the hospital and how he almost choked to death after reading the diary entry. Shaking a little, he turned up the radio and started rocking out to some Linkin Park as Sam continued to drive. He rolled into his driveway and parked his car as the song Points of Authority ended. Sam rushed inside, said hey to his parents, and went directly upstairs to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Artie handed Finn the copy of the list of places. They both glanced over at the choices and looked over the myths and stories about the locations. Unable to decide, Finn told Artie to wait until lunch to decide so everyone can see what the choices are. Brittany walked up behind Artie with Quinn next to her. The four of them made their way to their first class, which was history. Brittany cheerfully wheeled Artie to his seat and sat down next to him, while Finn and Quinn took their seats behind them.

"Road trip…road trip…road trip." Brittany repeated happily as she smiled at Artie throughout the class.

"Yeah, baby. You and me…and the others. Do we get our own room at the hotel?" Artie asked as he blushed.

"Of course, babe! I'm not sharing it with anyone but you." Brittany said as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

In another class, Puck and Lauren sat on opposites sides of the room, along with Tina and Mike. Sam, Rachel, and Mercedes sat together, while Santana came in late. She grabbed a seat in front of Puke and Mike.

"So I think Tina and me are history. I can't take it any more." Mike whispered to Puck as he started copying down some notes.

"Yeah? Well same with Lauren and I. Last night, she got all pissed at me because I wanted to know why she wasn't going with us." Puck said as he lifted his head from off the table.

"No offense, but you shouldn't have dated her to begin with." Mike said with a laugh.

"Hey, I only did it because it was more cushion for the pushin." Puck said with a grin as he put his head back down on the table.

"Nasty…" Mike said as he continued writing down the notes.

While the guys continued to talk, Santana texted Matt. Over the past few days, she and he became closer and closer. For the first time in her life, Santana found someone that she actually liked and was completely worth being with. She asked Matt if he was going to go with them on their road trip. He happily said he'd go and would be over to pick her up later.

* * *

The bell finally rang and the group met up at lunch. After everyone grabbed their food and sat down, Finn and Artie pitched the ideas to them. Puck wanted to go to the Roseville Prison, while Mercedes and Rachel wanted to go to the Franciscan Medical Center. Mike wanted to go to the Hatchet man's house, while Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all wanted to go to the Nazareth Hall. Santana texted Matt the choices and he picked Nazareth Hall as well. Both Finn and Artie picked the Hatchet man's house.

"Sam, Lauren, Tina…what do you vote for?" Finn asked.

"We're not going." Lauren said in a bitchy tone.

"What? Why not?" Artie asked.

"For starters, Sam doesn't want to be possessed again. I'm not going because ghost hunting is stupid. Tina's not going because she's sick of Mike." Lauren said as she stood up.

"Have fun staying at home, doing nothing then." Puck said with a grin.

"What did you say, Puckerman?" Lauren asked as she slammed her fists against the table.

"You heard me." Puck said.

Before he could react, Lauren punched him square in the face, causing him to fall out of his seat. It took Puck a few minutes to get up and when he did, a black eye started to form. By the time he could say anything to her, Lauren already left the cafeteria with Sam and Tina.

"Well, that went better then I thought." Puck said with a small laugh as he picked up a milk carton and held it over his eye.

"You just got your ass beat!" Santana said with a laugh.

"Yeah, dude, and by a girl too." Finn said with a smile.

"Shut up. You guys can kiss my ass." Puck said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

After a few minutes of laughing some more, the group finally got down to business and all agreed on the Nazareth Hall. However, they also agreed that they'd stop by the Roseville Prison the next weekend, as well as the Prospect's Place due to how close they are to each other.

"Alright then. So we'll meet at my house again tonight. Sadly, no party because my mom, Burt, and Kurt are home now." Finn said as he stood up from the table.

"That works. Besides, I don't want to be in the same car as you guys after you all drink and drive, especially when we're going an hour and a half north." Artie said with a smile.

Everyone else agreed and headed to Glee as the bell rang.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	15. Chapter 15

**First update in a week or so. Forgive me! Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Later that night, everyone met up at Finn's house. His mom ordered everyone pizza, while Burt took Kurt to the movies. Artie printed off the directions as Finn and the others put their luggage in his mom's Camry and Matt's Tucson. After awhile, the pizza finally came and everyone started planning some more.

"Honey, you be careful. I don't want to get a call from the Grand Rapids Police telling me that my son and his friends are arrested." Finn's mom said as she walked into the

"Mom, come on. We're responsible." Finn said with a laugh as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hummel. Besides, we'll keep him out of trouble." Quinn said with a smile.

"I hope so, sweetie. I trust you more then him." Finn's mom said with a laugh as she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Thanks mom. Love you too." Finn yelled up to her.

Everyone started laughing as they continued to eat. After a few more slices, they left the Hummel's house and climbed into the cars. Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, and Puck rode with Matt, while Quinn, Brittany, Mike, and Artie rode with Finn. Both cars pulled out of Finn's driveway and headed north towards the Toledo area.

* * *

**Finn's Car**

"So let me ask you guys something. Artie, I think you can agree to this. Anyways, do you guys think Tina's obsessive and clingy?" Mike asked.

"She wasn't clingy with me, just a lying bitch." Artie said with a laugh as he turned around in his seat.

"Whoa, Mike. Don't bring your relationship problems in here." Quinn said with a grin as she looked at him.

"I'm just saying. She always wants to go to Asian Therapy when there's nothing wrong with us." Mike said as he looked out the window.

"Speaking of that, Asian Therapy? That sounds stupid." Finn said as he looked back at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"I've tried, but she just won't accept it. That's why I'm glad she's not on this trip. It'll give us time away from each other and I don't have to deal with her.

"Atta boy, Mike." Artie said with a laugh as he turned up the radio to listen to one of the songs.

"Alright, so changing topics now. What's the story behind the Nazareth Hall?" Quinn asked.

"Good question. I've heard so many stories it's unbelievable." Artie said with a laugh.

"Well, what did you hear?" Finn asked as he looked at him.

"It used to be an all boy's boarding school, and then turned into military school years later. It's been closed since 1970." Artie said as he read the facts from the paper he printed off.

"What about the hauntings?" Mike asked.

"A better question…this place is just crawling with ghosts. For starters, these ghosts are apparently more violent then the ones in Lima. There's apparently an angry nun who loves to push and scratch people. Let's see…what else. Okay, here's a story about a kid hanging himself because he was…well, okay that's not important. The point is, you could see him hanging in one of the rooms. I could only find one more story that is reported. Apparently, a grim-reaper like ghost is scene on the fourth floor, gliding down the hallways." Artie said as he put away the paper.

"Oh damn. Sounds like fun!" Finn said as he continued to drive.

"There has to be more then that though." Brittany said as she looked outside.

Finn continued to drive north, passed endless fields of grain and woods.

"Well, this is all I found. Does anyone have internet on their phones?" Artie asked.

"I do. Give me a second." Mike said as he took out his phone.

After looking for several minutes, Mike finally found what he was looking for.

"Alright, so as of now, Nazareth Hall's been turned into a banquet hall. However, there are no events for the next few months, so we're good. Now for the rest of the hauntings, before it was abandoned, it was a military school. According to this story I'm reading, one of the boys snapped and cut the throat of one of the officers in the building. Another story is kind of like the story in Lima. One of the boys tried to run away, but was shot and killed by another guard. There are two more stories that I found. One story talks about a crooked nun and priest who would steal from the school. No one knows what happened to them, but rumor has it that people can hear their footsteps and voices every so often." Mike said

"A Bonnie and Clyde story." Quinn said under her breath.

"Yeah, but that's not even the worst story. The last story is about one of the boys and a nun. Apparently, this nun would sneak into his room at night and sleep with him. According to one of the websites, she became pregnant. One of the priests found out and kicked the nun out and locked the boy into a cellar, where he died from an unknown disease." Mike said as he turned off his phone.

"This place just gets better and better!" Brittany said with a smile as she continued to look out of the window.

* * *

**Matt's Car**

"So are you and Matt officially going out?" Puck asked with a grin.

"That's none of your damn business, Puckerman." Santana snapped at him, as she blushed.

"Whoa, easy there killer. I'm just wondering. You two spent a lot of time together." Puck said.

"We're not dating, alright?" Matt said with a laugh

"If you say so, dude." Puck said as he looked out of the window.

"Well, what about you and Zizes?" Rachel asked.

"What about us? She gave me this black eye. I've been done with that fat ass for awhile now." Puck said as he looked at her.

"I heard about you getting your ass kicked. That's funny as hell." Matt said with a laugh as he continued to follow Finn's car.

"Shut up. She caught me off guard." Puck said as he looked back outside.

"What difference would that make? She'd kick your ass anyways." Mercedes said in a diva voice.

"Wait, why are we bashing me?" Puck asked.

"Because it's fun. So does anyone know anything about this place?" Santana asked.

"Nope. I just voted because you told me to." Matt said with a laugh.

"Somebody's whipped." Puck said under his breath.

"What was that, Puckerman?" Santana snapped again.

"I didn't say anything. I wanted to go to Roseville Prison though." Puck said with a grin as he looked at her.

"We're nowhere near there. It's in Perry County. That's in central Ohio." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, dumbass. You snooze, you lose." Santana said with a laugh.

"Really? That's the best you got?" Puck said with a grin.

The rest of the trip up was quiet. Matt and Santana made some small talk while Mercedes just looked outside.

"_Damn, I never thought I'd say it but Rachel is looking hot right now._" Puck said as he looked over at her.

Puck checked her out some more until Rachel caught him looking. Smiling a little, she looked away and started talking to Mercedes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect. Just thought I'd say that some of the hauntings are just made up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Both cars pulled into a Hampton Inn. Artie and Brittany went inside to check in while everyone grabbed their luggage and followed. Finn started handing everyone their room keys and the group separated for awhile. Matt and Santana went to room, while Mercedes and Rachel went to theirs. Brittany wheeled Artie to their room, while Mike and Puck went to theirs. Finn and Quinn were the last to go to their room.

"Finally, some alone time." Brittany said with a smile as she unlocked the door and wheeled Artie inside.

Artie was quiet. Even though he and Brittany have been alone together before, this time felt different. Brittany picked him up out of his wheelchair and placed him on the bed. Artie watched as she started to undress.

"_Damn, I still can't believe she's my girlfriend._" He thought to himself as Brittany climbed into bed with him.

Artie put his arms around her and smiled as she held him tightly. Brittany looked up at him and pressed her lips softly against his. The two continued to kiss as Artie pulled the covers over them. As they began to fool around, someone knocked on the door.

"Damn, every time!" Brittany said as she quickly put her clothes back on and answered the door.

"Hey, everyone's going to the pool. Are you guys in?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes." Brittany said as she closed the door.

Artie sat up on the edge of the bed and reached over to his suitcase. He grabbed his swimsuit and changed. Brittany giggled a little at his pale legs, as she changed into her bikini, leaving Artie speechless.

"Come on. The sooner we go down, the sooner we can go back to having our alone time." Brittany said cheerfully as she pushed Artie out of the room and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Down at the pool, everyone started going crazy. Finn and Quinn engaged Santana and Matt in a game of chicken, while Mike and Brittany were having a dance competition. The others were hanging out in the hot tub.

"So not to be a ball buster, but-" Puck started to say.

"A ball buster?" Artie asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, a ball buster. Anyways, so not to be a ball buster, but I was thinking that because Mike and I are sharing a room, maybe we could change roommates? Maybe have Mercedes and Mike room together? I'm just saying." Puck said.

"Oh hell no! You just want to room with Rachel." Mercedes said as she stood up in the hot tub.

"So? She's a hot Jew. I'm a hot Jew. Why separate our kind?" Puck said with a grin.

"Because you just want to get into her pants. Don't be a Jacob, Noah Puckerman." Mercedes said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That Jew is an ass. Don't throw me into the same category as him." Puck said as he stood up as well.

"Easy, Puck. While I'll probably regret it later, I'll room with you if it means that much to you." Rachel said with a laugh as she pulled Puck back down.

"_Why not? Puck's hot and I can only handle Mercedes for so long._" Rachel said to herself as the others continued to talk.

"Come on, Quinn. PUSH!" Finn said with a laugh as he continued to hold Quinn up.

Quinn and Santana's hands were interlocked as they shoved each other.

"Santana, if you lose this, you're sleeping on the other bed." Matt said with a grin as he held her up.

Santana grinned as she gave Quinn a powerful shove, sending her crashing into the water. Quinn emerged and started laughing as Finn wrapped his arms around her. Matt lowered Santana and wrapped his arms around her.

"*yawn* I'm tired. Matt, let's go." Santana said with a smile as she grabbed Matt's hand and led him out of the pool.

"Same. Come on, Finn." Quinn said with a grin.

After awhile, everyone else left the pool area. Puck grabbed his things and moved into Rachel's room, while Mercedes moved into Mike's room.

* * *

Brittany and Artie finally went back to what they started. Brittany put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and locked it. She smiled as she climbed back into bed and into Artie's arms. Again, he pulled the covers over them and softly pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you." Brittany whispered softly.

"I love you too, babe." Artie said as they continued to kiss.

After cuddling for awhile, they began to fool around.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early and met up in the lobby for breakfast. Finn and Quinn were the last to walk down. Puck and Rachel walked down holding hands, while Matt carried Santana on his back. Mike and Mercedes distanced themselves as Brittany rode down on Artie's lap.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Puck asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Horrible. Mercedes wouldn't stop talking about you two rooming together. I'm running on two hours of sleep." Mike said as he started getting his food.

"Quit complaining. You'd be lucky to be sharing a room with me." Mercedes said as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but Artie and I slept great!" Brittany said cheerfully as she hopped off his lap.

"Just rub it in." Mike said under his breath.

"Alright, so what's the game plan?" Artie asked as he rolled over to Finn.

"Well I was thinking that we should drive over to Nazareth Hall. Go check it out for a little and then go back tonight and start our investigation." Finn said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Can we go to lunch after?" Brittany asked with a smile..

"Sure, why not?" Finn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

After everyone ate their breakfast, they went up to their rooms and got dressed. After waiting twenty minutes, everyone met back up in the lobby and piled into the two cars. Finn drove Quinn, Brittany, Artie and Mike again, while Matt drove the others.

* * *

**Finn's car **

"Did anyone else see Puck and Rachel holding hands?" Quinn asked as she turned and faced everyone.

"Yeah, did they…you know." Brittany said.

"I think so. Our room's right next to theirs and all you could hear was thumbing of the walls, unless it was the old people on the other side." Mike said.

"Old people? Dude, that's just nasty." Finn said with a laugh.

"Rachel and Puck…here we go again." Artie said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I think Rachel would keep him grounded. Plus, it'll keep her away from my man." Quinn said with a smile.

"You're damn right." Finn said with a grin as he grabbed Quinn's hand.

* * *

**Matt's car**

"Geezle, what the hell did you two do last night?" Mercedes asked.

"What? We were just having some fun." Puck said with a grin.

"Yeah, you two were having a lot of fun it seems." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes and looked outside.

"By the way, you were amazing, Puck." Rachel said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You two make me sick." Santana said.

"Aw, come on. Let them go. They do look great together." Matt said with a laugh as he turned up the radio.

"Turn this song up!" Puck said with a grin as Matt blasted B.o.b.

Both Puck and Matt broke out in unison

**Both**

_Well it was just a dream__  
__Just a moment ago__  
__I was up so high__  
__Looking down at the sky__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__I was shooting for stars__  
__On a Saturday night__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
_

**Puck**_  
__Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high__  
__That if the clouds were to drop me__  
__Then I'd fall out the sky__  
__I don't really know why I'm here__  
__I guess I'm just here for the ride__  
__I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming__  
__It's vividly defined, yeah__  
__So call me whatever you want__  
__Tie me to whatever you like__  
__But let's get one thing straight__  
__You know my name, so I run this town__  
__When I'm on this mic, yeah__  
__So here I go, b.o.b, bobby ray__  
__I don't know, need I know__  
__But I know, that I float__  
__Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, dominoes__  
__Then I go, as my story goes__  
__I don't mind, I've been down here before__  
__Product of my east-decatur home__  
__Cause I was in the cold__  
__Trying to keep my toes unfroze__  
__Now I'm in your house__  
__Now I'm in your stove__  
__Now I'm everywhere that your Ipod go__  
__Everything I seen was a dream just a moment ago__  
_

**Both**_  
__Well it was just a dream__  
__Just a moment ago__  
__I was up so high__  
__Looking down at the sky__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__I was shooting for stars__  
__On a Saturday night__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
_

**Matt**_  
__Yeah, but for once__  
__No one made that pavement is__  
__Cause there ain't no parachute__  
__That they can make for this__  
__Cause I put my pain, my heart__  
__My soul, my faith in this__  
__Does anyone feel like how I feel?__  
__Then you can relate to this__  
__I just blazed with this__  
__Maybe roll one up then take a hit__  
__Toast to the good life then take a sip__  
__Vacay everyday, yeah take a trip__  
__It's easy to see I was made for this__  
__From the womb all the way to the grave, I spit__  
__Show y'all niggas what greatness is__  
__Yeah, I'm talking very Lucy like making movies__  
__To picture my life boy__  
__You need a higher resolution__  
__I used to cut class in day__  
__Then runaway at night__  
__But now I'm ruler of the upper class__  
__I don't even write__  
_

**Both**_  
__Well it was just a dream__  
__Just a moment ago__  
__I was up so high__  
__Looking down at the sky__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__I was shooting for stars__  
__On a Saturday night__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall_

"Wow, how am I dating you?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"So you two are dating!" Puck said with a grin.

"I hate you, Puck." Santana said as she turned around.

The two cars continued heading towards Nazareth Hall.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	17. Chapter 17

******Let me start off by apologizing for this REALLY long hiatus for me writing new chapters. Things have been crazy with exam week, graduation, work...my microsoft word has been deleted. You name it, it probably happened. Anyways, the good news is that I'm back and it's time to get back into writing. Thank you guys for sticking with me and all of the amazing reviews and PMs you've given me. More importantly, thank you to StoryWriter98!** Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Both cars pulled into the parking lot after driving another 30 minutes. A black van was parked in front of the building and three guys were standing outside, talking to an old woman. The group slowly climbed out of their vehicles and congregated at Finn's car.

"Who are these people?" Puck asked as he looked at the guy in the middle talking to the old woman.

"I have no idea, but the dude with the spiked hair looks like a tool." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Santana.

"Are you kidding? He's drop dead sexy!" Brittany said as she took a step closer towards the man.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Puck, but Brittany's right. He's gorgeous." Rachel said as followed Brittany.

Without hesitation, Quinn and Santana left the guys and followed the girls as they flocked over towards the building.

"No tool takes my girl away from me!" Puck said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dude, relax. What's the worst thing that's going to happen? I mean, the dude's not that bad looking." Matt said with a laugh.

"Are you gay?" Puck fired right back.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with judging another dude's looks. After all, you use to judge everyone else's before." Matt said with a grin.

"Because I'm drop dead sexy. Now I'm being beaten by that guy!" Puck said as he started cracking everything he could.

"Calm down, dude. Let's go over there already." Artie said as he began wheeling himself over to the girls.

The others followed closely. They stopped right next to the girls, who stood with their mouths dropped.

"...you hear that? The Grim Reaper in this very building." The man with the spiked hair said.

"Um...not the Grim Reaper, but looks like him." The old woman interrupted.

"Ma'am, please. I'm an expert." The man said.

"Alright, we're good. Let's take 5 and think of what we're going to do tonight." One of the other men said.

"Sounds good. This camera is starting to kill my shoulders." The third, rather large man said.

"Shit. We have fans guys." The spiked hair man said.

"Damnit!" The large man said.

"Hey kids. What can we do for you?" The spiked haired man said.

"You're sexy!" Brittany screamed as she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend! Who the fuck are you?" Artie asked as he gripped his wheels tightly.

"Whoa, easy there tiger. I'm Zak Bagans and these two crazy people are my friends and co-ghost hunters, Nick Groffand Aaron Goodwin. We're here to stay overnight." The spiked haired man said.

"OHHHH! I know you guys! You're from that show Ghost Adventures. I love that show!" Finn said happily as he reached out to shake Zak's hand.

"Oh nice! What's your favorite spot?" Nick asked as he walked over to them.

"Oh, you know...that place with the...ghost...and-" Finn started to say.

"I've seen your show. I liked Bobby Mackey's and Waverly Hills Sanitorium." Puck said as he crossed his arms.

"I just have one question. What are you kids doing here?" Aaron asked, joining the conversation.

"We came to do some ghost hunting." Matt said from the back.

"Ghost hunting, huh? Have you ever been ghost hunting?" Zak asked.

"Have we ever been ghost hunting...Artie, show them the tapes." Finn said with a grin.

Artie took out the video cameras and gave the tapes to Aaron, who put them into the monitor in the van. After watching for a few minutes, Aaron emerged from the van, shaking and pale.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Zak said with a laugh.

"You have to see these videos. They're messed up!" Aaron said as he pointed at the monitor.

"Fine, you and Nick finish the interview." Zak said while he climbed into the van.

The group started talking to each other while the others did there thing. After waiting for a few minutes, Nick and Aaron returned.

"Do you guys want to stay and go with us tonight?" Nick asked as they waited for Zak.

"As long as he'll be there...yes!" Quinn said as she pointed at Zak coming out of the van.

"Well?" Aaron asked with a grin.

"Okay, you guys are in." Zak said under his breath.

"Awesome, we'll meet you guys here at 7. Be ready." Nick said as he shook Puck and Finn's hands.

The group quickly went back to the vehicles. The girls giggled at the thought of spending the night with the one and only Zak Bagans, while the guys were excited to be on television. The group drove around, picked up something to eat and headed back to the hotel, where they spent their time next to the pool. After awhile, the guys went back to Finn's room after they got sick of listening to the girls talk about Zak.

"What the fuck is this? We're their boyfriends and they're talking about another dude? This is messed up." Artie said as he angrily wheeled himself inside.

"Relax, Wheels. I'm done thinking about this right now." Puck said as he grabbed his guitar.

Artie nodded and grabbed his. Almost instantly, the two started jamming. Matt and Finn just started singing without missing a beat.

_I'm always screaming my lungs out _  
_till my head starts spinning. _  
_Playing my songs is the way _  
_I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down. _  
_Know the words I speak are the thoughts_  
_I think out loud. _  
_I like to keep things honest. _  
_I'm a safe bet like your life's _  
_staked on it. For real. _  
_I'd hate to keep you all wondering. _  
_I'm constant like the seasons, _  
_and I will never be forgotten man._

_Let's leave no words unspoken _  
_and save regrets for the broken. _  
_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own, _  
_to mend the hearts of everyone _  
_who feels alone (whoa) _  
_You know to keep your hopes up high _  
_and your head down low._

_Keep your hopes up high and your head down low._

_Still got something left to prove. _  
_It tends to keep things movin. _  
_While everyone around me _  
_says my last days are looming _  
_overhead but just what the hell _  
_do they think they know? _  
_I keep my head above the water _  
_while they drown in the undertow._

_Let's leave no words unspoken _  
_and save regrets for the broken. _  
_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own, _  
_to mend the hearts of everyone _  
_who feels alone (whoa) _  
_You know to keep your hopes up high _  
_and your head down low._

_All I want is a place to call my own, _  
_to mend the hearts of everyone _  
_who feels alone (whoa) _  
_You know to keep your hopes up high _  
_and your head down low._

_If you take it from me, _  
_live your life for yourself. _  
_Cause when it's all said and done _  
_you don't need anyone else.(come on)_

_So let's get back to when _  
_everything seemed perfect. _  
_Not a worry in the world, _  
_so tell me was this all worth it? _  
_I get what I want, _  
_so everyones always judging me. _  
_I'm not afraid of anything, _  
_and I've got the whole world in front of me._

_All I want is a place to call my own, _  
_to mend the hearts of everyone _  
_who feels alone (whoa) _  
_You know to keep your hopes up high _  
_and your head down low._

_All I want is a place to call my own, _  
_to mend the hearts of everyone _  
_who feels alone (whoa) _  
_You know to keep your hopes up high _  
_and your head down low._

_Keep your heads down low._  
_Keep your heads down low._  
_Keep your hopes up high and your head down low. _

"WOO! Now that's what I call a jam session." Puck said as he finished playing.

The guys laughed as they heard the girls come in. After changing, the group quickly got something to eat and headed back to Nazareth Hall.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. It always means a lot that you guys read these stories. I'm sorry for not being able to post as much as I want to but I've been really busy with school. Anyways, the important thing is that I'm back. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

The two cars pulled into Nazareth Hall's parking lot, where they were greeted by the Ghost Adventures Crew. The girls almost immediately jumped out and ran towards Zac, while Aaron and Nick went over to the guys.

"Seriously, how does that not get annoying for you?" Puck asked as he watched Rachel throw herself around Zac.

"We're used to it. Besides, I'm married...something that he couldn't do if he tried. Zac's not into the commitments." Nick said as he started taking equipment out of his van.

"The ladies don't really talk to me." Aaron said as he grabbed his camera and started walking towards the building.

"Been there, done that." Artie said with a laugh as he followed the others.

By the time the guys started going into the building, Zac finally broke free of the girls and followed. After thanking the owner of Nazareth Hall and watched as they locked the door, everyone met in the main lobby. Going over the stories and rumors about the place, everyone split up to cover different parts of the building. Zac, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany would go to the third floor where a boy hung himself and the fourth floor where they're trying find the Grim-Reaper like ghost. Aaron, Mike, Finn, and Matt went would go to the basement where the boy cut the throat of the guard and also where the boy who slept with the nun was held and died. They also agreed to go outside and look around. Nick, Artie, Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes would cover the first and second floor.

* * *

"So...ummm...what made you get into the ghost crap?" Quinn asked innocently as the girls and Zac made their way up stairs.

"Have you never seen our show? Man you girls are missing out." Zac laughed as he led the way.

"No we haven't actually. We're in high school...we've got more important things to do." Santana said in her usual sassy tone.

"Okay, okay. Easy there, feisty. While I was in my apartment, I saw a ghost. Since then, I've gone all over the world finding these things." Zac said as he stopped on the third floor.

"Seriously? Did you pee your pants?" Brittany asked sheepishly as they also stopped.

"What? No. I'm a man. Anyways, we should split up. I'll stay up here with one of you girls, while the other two go up to the fourth floor." Zac said as he opened the door to the third floor.

Almost instantly, the girls started bickering about who would go with Zac. Santana slyly snuck through the door, while Brittany and Quinn got into each other's faces.

* * *

"Well, now we're alone." Santana whispered as she walked closely behind Zac.

"That was fast. Okay, so what we're going to do is check every room that we can and hope that we may get lucky and find this boy. Be on the lookout for anything else as well." Zac said as he pulled out his camera and began walking.

The hallway was long and worn out and a faint odor filled the air with every step the two took. The sound of dripping echoed throughout the rooms and almost a small breeze blew through. Room after room, Zac and Santana continued to look.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Zac said as he handed her his camera and sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Fuck, now I'm all alone in the dark. It's a good thing he's drop-dead sexy or else I'd leave the asshole." Santana said as she walked down the hall.

Her heels echoed with every step she took, which started to freak her out more and more. As she made her way to the end of the hallway, Santana screamed as the sound of a chair falling rang out.

"ZAC! ZAC, this isn't funny!" Santana yelled as she started shaking.

Everything fell silent as she crept towards the room where the noise came from. Looking around the corner of the door, Santana collapsed as she saw the dangling body of a young boy. Numbed by what she saw, Santana became oblivious to the fact that an unusual sound of footsteps was coming towards her.

"Zac? Zac, is that you?" Santana managed to say.

No one responded as the footsteps drew closer and closer. Santana called out again and still, no one responded. As she prepared to call out one more time, the footsteps stopped just outside of the doorframe and an elderly looking man appeared in a black outfit with a glowing cross in the middle.

"Timothy, what have you done?" The man groaned.

Santana, still unable to move, starred in fear as the man continued to enter into the room.

"Oh Timothy, why?" The man continued.

He looked around the room, until he finally turned and faced Santana.

"You...what did you do to him?" The man said, allowing Santana to get a better look at him.

Looking deep into his lifeless eyes, Santana let out a scream as the man walked over to her.

"You devil! He was mine!" The man yelled as he raised his arm, as if he was going to hit her.

Seconds later, the air went silent. Santana opened her eyes and saw that she was alone. No hanging kid or malicious priest. Sitting in silence, she was greeted by a familiar voice and a helping hand. Zac helped her up and made sure she was okay. More importantly, he made sure his camera was okay.

"Well? Did you see the kid?' Zac asked as they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"No, I was laying there because I liked sitting in disgusting places." Santana said as she wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Okay, the important thing is that you're okay, and that we have the footage." Zac said triumphantly as he led her down to the lobby.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy. As always, reviews are always perfect!**


End file.
